Make It Out Alive
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Ross and Laura go to Europe to tour for a while. Whilst they're over there they go stay with Ross's oldest brother Riker along with Ross's sister Rydel and his best friend Ratliff in Moscow, Russia. They all then get the opportunity to go to Chernobyl. Where a horrible Nuclear Disaster happened in 1986. When they get there they realize they aren't alone. Who will make it out alive?
1. Morning Of The Trip

**NEW STORY! :D **

**This story is based off the Film "Chernobyl Diaries"YOU NEED TO WATCH THE TRAILER FOR "Chernobyl Diaries" BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY! :D Then you'll get an idea of what this story will be like :) **

**Summery: Ross, Laura and Maia go to Europe to tour for a while. But whilst they're over there they go stay with Ross's oldest brother Riker. Along with Ross's sister Rydel and his best friend Ratliff in Moscow, Russia. They all then get the opportunity to go to Chernobyl. Where a horrible Nuclear Disaster happened in 1986 a very bad one. At first Ross is reluctant about it, but they all go anyway. Not knowing what dangers lie ahead of the 6. Then when they go to leave they realize someone or something has destroyed the car, only to find out they're not in Chernobyl alone... Which puts them all in great danger as they fall one by one... Who will make it out alive? **

**Rating: T. **

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Angst, Suspense, Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort & Friendship. :O**

**Starring: Laura Marano, Riker Lynch, Ross Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff & Maia Mitchel **

**Make It Out Alive**

* * *

"Ross will you hurry up!" Laura shouted.

As usual, Ross, Laura and Maia had planned to go on a long trip somewhere and Ross was running late. Mainly because he hadn't woke up early enough.

You think he would seen as though they're going to Europe. Oh yeah.. and he's gonna be seeing his brother Riker, his sister Rydel and his bestfriend Ratliff seen as though he hasn't seen them since he was like 14.

Laura is 17 aswell as Ross and Maia. Riker is 20 and Rydel and Ratliff are 19.

Right now Laura and Maia are downstairs waiting for Ross.

They can hear him running around upstairs like a mad man looking for things. They could of sworn Ross fell over a couple of times aswell because they heard thuds on the floor and a chorus of 'ow' and other various words.

His Mom was in the kitchen just shaking her head at Ross smiling. Gosh.. She raised an idiot.

Rocky, Ross's other brother, then came out of his room. Looking like he'd been dragged through a bush. He did not look pleased in the slightest. "Dude," Rocky said tired and annoyed "it is 4 in the morning.. what the heck are ya doing?!" "Getting my things together so I can go to Europe." Ross said. "Then do it quieter. Some of us are still sleeping you know!" Rocky said about to slam the door.

"Wait, Rocky.." Ross said. Rocky threw a glare at Ross "Yes.." Rocky said. "Why don't you come to Europe and see Riker, Rydel and Ratliff with me, Laura and Maia?" Ross asked. Rocky shrugged "I don't know," Rocky said "something is telling me not to." "What do you mean?" Ross asked. "Cause.. I have a feeling that something on this trip of yours is gonna go wrong," Rocky said "and there's gonna be nothing you can do about it."

Ross rolled his eyes. His brother was an idiot sometimes. "Yeah, I'm kinda glad your not coming on this trip now." Ross said going into his room.

As he was packing his things quicker he turned on the TV for abit and the news came on. _'Today is the day we mark the 27 year anniversary of the Nuclear disaster in Chernobyl' __  
_

He hated crap like this. So he walked over to go switch it off, but then something caught his attention about it. _'Just last week a group of people aged 18 - 23 went into Chernobyl, and haven't been seen since.. So if you see any of these people around let us know.' _"Yeah, because we're gonna see them in the U.S.A aren't we?" Ross said to himself. _'The names of these missing people are: Raini Rodriguez, Calum Worthy, Noah Centino, Kiersey Clemons, Cody Christian and Vanessa Marano' __  
_

Ross immedeatly looked up at the screen. _Vanessa? _Ross thought Vanessa went to Australia.. Not Russia. Oh god. _Wonder if Laura knows. _Ross shrugged. He was finally packed.

Now.. something about this trip was starting to throw Ross off.. Alot. He felt like being sick. So he quickly ran into the bathroom and threw up what was inside him.

He figured it had something to do with not having any food inside him. But the words starting floating around his head: _Nuclear, Chernobyl, Group of people, Missing. Vanessa.. Raini.. Calum.. Noah.. _Why was he getting this feeling now? Why not before? He then got up off the floor and grabbed his luggage.

When he went downstairs he saw Maia and Laura sat down on the couch with their luggage beside them. "Rocky! Come say goodbye to your brother!" Stormie shouted.

_Say goodbye to your brother. _That sentence echoed around in Ross's head as if dropping a penny in a empty room with nothing in it.

"Everything okay Ross?" Maia asked. Ross nodded and smiled a little "Everything.. Everything's great.." Ross said.

He then looked over to Laura who was half smiling. His heart couldn't help but break for her "So Laura.." Ross said "er.. Is Vanessa okay?" Ross cannot believe he just asked that. Of course she's not gonna be okay if she's missing for crying out loud.

Laura then frowned. Ross then felt bad and guilty. "Sorry.." Ross said "its just.. There was something on the news before.." "Yeah.." Laura sighed "that's what she gets for going to Russia instead of Australia." "Hey! Australia's not bad." Maia said, seen as though she is from Australia. "Oh I know," Laura said smiling "its just.. Vanessa lied.. She said she wasn't going to Russia. But she did." "Aren't we going to Russia?" Maia asked. "Yeah," Ross said "but we're only going to see my brother, sister and friend." Maia nodded "Oh.. Okay." She said.

Rocky then came stumbling down the stairs "What now?!" Rocky asked in a ratty tone. He really was ratty when he got woke up from a deep sleep. Or just in general if he got woken up. "Ross is about to leave, say bye." Stormie said. "Bye bro, have a nice time, hope the plan don't crash on your way there bye!" Rocky said about to go back upstairs. "Rocky.." Mark said.

Rocky sighed before turning around "I kid," Rocky said "seriously. Have a nice time though. Tell Riker, Rydel and Ratliff I said hi." "Will do," Ross said half smiling "bye guys."

As Ross went go walk out with Maia and Laura, he felt himself get pulled back into a hug by his Mom. So he hugged back. "Oh my baby boy," Stormie said hugging him "stay safe! Make sure you listen to Riker." "Mom, no offence.. But.. You should be saying make sure Riker listens to you.." Ross said. Stormie pulled away from the hug and hit him gently upside the head "Just stay safe please," Stormie said "I want you to come back alive Ross."

_I want you to come back alive. _Why random words were echoing through Ross's head.. Ross does not know. "I.. I will Mom.. Don't worry." Ross said hugging her.

Ross, Laura and Maia then left and went into the taxi before making their way to the airport.

Some odd reason.. Ross felt like that was the last time he'd see Rocky and his parents... again.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE! :D  
**

**I have loads of ideas for this story! :D Like.. Millions. The film I've based it off is such an awesome film! Like.. legit! OMG! **

**WATCH THE TRAILER FOR "Chernobyl Diaries" SO YOU KINDA GET AN IDEA OF WHAT THIS STORY IS LIKE! :D**


	2. Arriving In Russia

Within an hour Ross, Laura and Maia had gotten to the airport.

They were waiting for the plane for at least an hour, so they never caught the plane till just after 6.

When they were on the plane, Ross sat by the window, Laura sat in the middle and Maia sat on the end. As the plane was flying Ross just looked out of the window deep in thoughts.

He had no idea what this trip was gonna bring him, Laura and Maia.. But for some odd reason he knew it wasn't gonna be good. So he just tried to shake it off and put a smile on his face whilst Laura and Maia were laughing at something.

Right now all he wanted to do is to get to Russia so he can see Riker, Rydel and Ratliff. But first.. He had to get through England, France and Italy before they all got to Russia.

Hopefully in Russia the trip wouldn't go by so fast cause he'd really missed Riker, Rydel and Ratliff. He felt so lost without them when they left. They were the only people he cared about in his family and friends.

Don't get Ross wrong, he loved his Mom and Dad, and Rocky also but he was closer to Riker then anything else. Plus, Rydel is Ross's only sister. Ratliff was his best friend ever in the whole entire world. Sure he had Laura as a bestfriend, but it came nowhere as close as what he and Ratliff had. A bond like no other.

As for Maia.. Yeah.. She's just a friend. Ross has never really liked her if he's honest. There's just something about her he doesn't like. He just shrugged it off.

Soon they would be in England and they would be going around London. Then by next week.. He'll be in Russia.

After hours of being on the plane, they finally got to London. For the rest of the day they just went to the hotel room hey were staying in and rested. Even though it was night time when they got to London.

But the next day they just went around London looking at everything. Like; the Tower Of London, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace etc etc.

They even went on one of the red Double-Decker buses around London for a while.

The next day they went out of London to Stoke-On-Trent (1) where a huge Theme Park called Alton Towers (2) was. They had a blast there.

All of them went on all the rides in Alton Towers, that they were almost sick by the end of the day. They went on Oblivion, Nemesis, Air, Top Spin, 13, Hex, Rita, Water Rides (3) etc.

Seen as though Hex was in the Tower that was in Alton Towers, they decided to go in it. Although it was hard work getting _right _to the top of the tower seen as though ALL the stairs leading to the top was wooden.

Then the next day they just relaxed before going to the airport to catch the plane out to France.

When they got to France it was basically the same process as London. Went to Paris and saw the Eiffel Tower, Arch De triumph etc (4).

Then the next day they went to Disney Land Paris, which was _nothing _compared to the one in California and Florida, Orlando.

Honestly, Paris wasn't as magnificent as everyone makes it out to be. It was a dump. The only beautiful thing about Paris.. Was the Eiffel Tower and the Arch De Triumph.

But thank whatever lord there is up there in the sky they were on their way to Italy. And lemme tell ya.. It was much for better than Paris/France. They had a better time there that's for certain.

They saw the Leaning Tower Of Pisa (5) and other things. After that, they spent most of their time on the beach which was really cool. Their fun in Italy was so good that they didn't want it to come to an end.

But they only had 3 days in each place they'd been. Laura took loads of photo's on her camera.

Now, it was their final day and they were making their way to Russia to finally go to see Riker, Rydel and Ratliff. Ross couldn't be anymore excited. The smile on his face as they were on their way there was so big he could be mistaken for the Cheshire Cat.

The plane then began to get higher into the sky as they were flying over somewhere. They didn't know why.. They thought the plane was already high enough "Whoa.." Laura said as she was looking out the window. Ross and Maia looked out of the window. "Look." Laura said pointing.

Right now the plane was flying over a town. A destroyed town. The buildings were all destroyed. Building's smashed to pieces. It was scary. "What is that place..?" Maia asked. "I don't know.." Laura said.

Ross looked further out the window and he saw something in the distance. It looked like a factory. A destroyed factory. Then he realized that it was a Nuclear One. It was Chernobyl. Ross shook his head. _27 years since the Nuclear Disaster in Chernobyl, Russia. _Them words echoed in his head once more around his head. But why though? That's what he couldn't understand. _  
_

But as he continued to look down out of the window, he could of sworn he saw someone walking around down one of, what was left, of the streets. He shook his head and realized it was gone. He needs some serious sleep..

So he just sat back in his seat.

Another couple of hours went by, and they descended down into Russia.

When they got out of the airport, Ross called Riker from a phone booth and told him that he was here with Laura and Maia. Riker told him where he lived before Ross hung up, got a taxi and made their way to Riker's apartment.

As they got there they waited outside the door and Ross knocked, before waiting for one of them to answer.

The door opened. and there stood Riker.

"Riker!" Ross said basically attacking him with a hug. "Hey Ross," Riker said hugging him back.

Ross began to tighten his grip around Riker. For some odd reason Ross didn't wanna let go of him. Not because of missed him. He did. But because of something else. "Someone's missed me.." Riker said looking at Laura and Maia letting out a little laugh. "No seriously Ross," Riker said "let go I'm loosing oxygen." Ross pulled away "Sorry.." He said.

Riker shook his head. Everyone then came into the apartment "Hey, I'm Maia." Maia said smiling. "Hey Maia," Riker said "I'm Riker." Maia nodded. Riker then turned around where he froze before a smile crept up on his face, bigger than the one he already had on his face.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Riker had now just met and saw Laura Marano.

"H-hey, I'm Riker.." Riker said. Laura smiled "I know," Laura said "Ross has told us alot about you." She said hugging him and pulling away "I'm Laura." "Oh, your ross's bestfriend!" Riker said. Laura nodded "Well, after Ratliff of course," Laura said "but Ross never see's Ratliff anymore so yea.. I'm his bestfriend."

Ross and Maia looked at eachother before looking back at Riker and Laura who were talking. "This is gonna be a long trip.." Ross said. "We're here for a week," Maia said "of course it's gonna be long!"

"Hey Riker." Ross said. Riker turned around "Yeah?" Riker asked. "Where's Rydel and Ratliff?" Ross asked. "They're-" Riker was cut off by the front door opening and shutting. "We're home!" Rydel called. "Here." Riker finished off.

Rydel and Ratliff then came into the livingroom. Rydel shrieked "Ross!" Rydel screamed running over and hugging her baby brother. "Hey Rydel." Ross said hugging back. He then stood up, still hugging Rydel, before pulling away. "Ratliff." Ross said before hugging him and pulling away. "Hey." Ratliff said. "Oh my god, you have no idea how much I have missed having my best friend ever around." Ross said. "Thank you?" Laura said sarcastically. Ross chuckled "I kid." Ross said.

"Anyway, Rydel, Ratliff, this is Maia," Ross said pointing to Maia "and that's Laura. Riker seems to of already of took a liking to her." Riker then feel himself blush "N-no I haven't.." Riker denied. "Awe, is my big brother getting embarrassed ." Ross said in a baby voice, mocking Riker. Riker then picked up a pillow before smacking Ross across the head with it. "Oh it's on.." Ross said before launching himself towards Riker. Where both of them ended up on the other couch. Smacking eachother with the pillows.

Ratliff, Rydel, Maia and Laura just stood there watching them. "Boys.." Maia sighed. "You might aswell get in there and join them." Rydel said looking at Ratliff. "No.. That would be inappropriate." Ratliff said shaking his head. "Oh c'mon," Rydel said "since when have you ever been responsible?" Rydel asked "you make sad and worrying situations fun! And your telling me you don't wanna have a pillow smacking fight with them." "It's what girls do," Ratliff said "pillow fights."

Laura then picked up a pillow before putting it infront of Ratliff "What the heck?" Ratliff said before taking the pillow off Laura, running over and beginning to hit Ross and Riker with the pillow.

"Think we should join them?" Laura asked. "I like your thinking." Rydel said. The girls then picked up a pillow each before beginning to beat the boys with them.

Soon Maia got tired before getting Ross's video camera out of his bag and beginning to record this whole thing.

Soon it was Ratliff vs Rydel and Riker vs Laura. Ross was just stood there waiting to be hit. He did a couple of times but he couldn't make out who.

"Ahh!" Riker yelled as Laura got him across the head. Laura then began to laugh "I am so sorry.." Laura said covering her mouth with her hand as she was laughing. "You better be.." Riker said walking towards her. Laura began to back away until the back of her legs collided with the couch and ended up falling back onto it. But as she fell Riker lifted up the pillow ready to hit her, so when he swung it he missed which caused him to fall aswell.

Laura still couldn't help but laugh. "Your crushing me.." Laura said. "Sorry." Riker said getting up. Laura then got up also. Just then a pillow flew across the room hitting both Riker and Laura. When they turned they saw Ross stood over at the other side of the room with the biggest grin on his face trying to cover it with his hands.

Riker charged towards Ross sending him to the couch where Laura came over and began to smack him with the pillow, soon Riker got up and began to do the same. "Hey hey!" Ross called out "two against one isn't fair!" "Your right.." Laura said stopping. So did Riker. "Yeah.." Riker said "Rydel, Ratliff.. Help?" Both of them stopped attacking eachother before running over and attacking Ross with the pillows.

All you could hear was Ross getting pounded with pillows and they laughter coming from the others.

So now it was: Riker, Laura, Ratliff, Rydel VS Ross whilst Maia recorded.

It was a blast the rest of that day.

Little did they know they're fun was about to come to an end tomorrow.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE **

**(1) That IS a real place in England ;) I should know I live there ;)**

**(2) I don't own Alton Towers. Even though it is a really cool theme park! :3 **

**(3) Those are rides in Alton Towers. OMG! Awesome rides! but I don't own them T_T **

**(4) Attractions in Paris**

**(5) Attraction in Italy**


	3. The Opportunity Of A Lifetime

**2 Days Later **

The night before Riker, Laura, Ratliff, Ross, Maia and Rydel had all gone out for abit together for the night. Rydel saw how close Riker and Laura were getting to eachother, mainly because of the flirting Riker was doing towards her.

Don't get Rydel wrong she loves her big bro but he can be such a flirt sometimes. But who know, he might actually like Laura this time.

It was the next day.

When Ross woke up he felt like throwing up. He got the most horrible feeling ever in his stomach, that much that he felt like throwing up. It wasn't because of the drink he had last night. More like nervousness. He didn't know why.

That's when he felt it. So he quickly got out of the bed he was sleeping in and ran into the bathroom, not realizing Riker was in there at the sink. So he pushed past him and threw up in the toilet. "Well.. Now we know who can't handle their drink." Riker said turning off the tap. Ross then sat against the bath tub and glared at Riker "Shut up." Ross said. "I'm kidding," Riker said "I know it's not the drink because you never had that much. Are you ill?" Ross shook his head "No.." Ross said. "Good. Because I don't need my little brother _dying _on this trip," Riker said "god knows what Mom would think to his youngest son being _dead._" Ross glared at Riker

"Anyway..I need to go check something out today," Riker said "but Laura, Maia, Rydel and Ratliff are down at the cafe just down the road on the corner of the street. You can go meet them if you want." "I don't-" "Infact i would," Riker said "because if the thing I am about to go do, goes well.. We all could be going somewhere for the day." "Awesome.." Ross said not so enthusiastic. Riker then gently clipped Ross across the head.

Once Ross heard the door open and close, Riker was gone. _Somewhere. _Gosh. Ross wished random words would stop floating around in his head. _Chernobyl. Disaster. Dead. Dying. _Ross just flung his head back. Why were these words echoing about. He doesn't know. He's never heard of Chernobyl and it's disaster since he was 10 when it had been 20 years since the disaster. Even then this wasn't happening. But.. Why is this happening now?

Ross then just got up off the floor before going into the room and getting changed.

"So, does Ross normally take this long to get up and get changed?" Maia asked. "Yes." Rydel, Ratliff and Laura all said at near enough the same time. "Wow.." Maia said. "So, is Riker coming?" Laura asked. "Why do you wanna know for?" Rydel asked grinning. "Oh you know.." Laura said as a blush crept up onto her face "just curious." "Of course he's coming," Ratliff said "your all here to see him anyway, not like he's gonna be miserable and stay in the house all the time," Ratliff said "no.. He just does that most time." Ratliff joked. Laura chuckled.

"What is Riker doing today anyway?" Rydel asked. "I don't know," Ratliff sighed "something about going to see if we can all go somewhere for the day." "Like where?" Maia asked. "Yeah, aren't we supposed to be going to Moscow for the day?" Laura asked. Ratliff shrugged "Don't ask me, as Riker," Ratliff said "he's the one who's got this whole thing planned out."

Then Ross walked through the door of the cafe and sat by Rydel on the opposite side of Ratliff and Laura. Maia was sat at the end of the table. "Glad you finally decided to get out of bed." Laura joked. Ross rolled his eyes "Sorry.. I wasn't feeling well." Ross said. "Is Riker still at the apartment?" Rydel asked. "Nope," Ross said "he left just after I got up which was like 30 minutes ago." They all nodded.

Within 20 minutes, Riker came through the door and sat down next to Laura. "Bout time you got here." Ratliff said. "Sorry, I was busy doing something." Riker said. "Alright." Laura said. "Are we going to Moscow today?" Maia asked. "Nope." Riker said as everyone went to go say 'yes'.

Everyone then looked at Riker confused. Riker smiled at them. "Okay," Riker said "I Know I said we were going to Moscow.. But.." "But what?" Ross asked. "I was talking to someone last night," Riker said "and they give tours of places where nobody really goes anymore. And he said he'd give us a tour of some place. A place kinda where it's dangerous to go because of the condition it's in. Kinda deadly.." Riker explained. "Where's the place?" Rydel asked.

Riker looked at them all. Something told Riker they weren't gonna like this one bit. "You guys.. Ever heard of _Chernobyl_?" Riker asked. Ross's head flew up and his eyes widened.

_Oh no, no, no, no, no.. Please don't say he has.. _Ross thought.

"Yeah.." Laura said. "Isn't that, that place where that Nuclear Power Station blew up," Maia said "you know.. The whole Nuclear disaster thing." "Yes," Riker said "who fancies going there for the day?!" "How are we even gonna get there anyway?" Ratliff asked "I thought that whole place was on lock down by the army." "It is," Riker said "but this guy has been into Chernobyl before with a couple of people. He found a way in without getting caught. They spent the day there and got out before going home." "Oh.." Ratliff said.

"But still," Rydel added "won't it be a little dangerous. You know.. Cause of the radiation from all the Nuclear stuff form the reactor. You know.. Once a Nuclear Power Station blows up and goes cablamo no one can go back there for at least a thousand years. You know.. Cause the radiation is dangerous.. and _deathly._" "Obviously someone doesn't wanna go." Riker said hinting towards Rydel.

Ross sighed and shook his head "I- I don't think it's a good idea to go.." Ross said. "Why not?" Maia asked. "Because.. I think something bad could happen," Ross said "like Rydel said. The radiation. What if we get to close to some.. We could burn and die." "You my friend, are a downer on the situation." Riker said. Ross rolled his eyes.

"So, who's coming with Riker to Chernobyl?" Riker asked raising his hand. He looked around. No one. But then Laura put her hand up. "Are you kidding Laura?" Ross asked. Laura shrugged "Could be fun.." Laura said "and all the photo's I could get. IT would be amazing. C'mon, it's like a once in a lifetime opportunity." Rydel sighed "Alright, I'll go aswell." Rydel said putting up her hand. Ratliff then put up his hand "Same here.." Ratliff said. Maia sighed and raised her hand.

Ross was out numbered. He rolled his eyes and looked at Riker "Your incredible.." Ross said. "I know." Riker said smiling. "Guess I have no choice _but _to go now." Ross said. "Pretty much yeah." Ratliff said. "Laura, elbow Ratliff will you." Ross said. "No, I like Ratliff." Laura said. Ross sighed.

"So when are we going?" Ross asked. "When we're ready." Riker said. "Now then?" Laura asked. "Sure." Everyone said around near enough the same time.

Everyone then made their way out of the cafe and down to this small lodge where there was a guy stood behind the desk. "Riker, are these who are coming to Chernobyl then?" The guy asked, who was obviously Russian. Yes. He was Russian. Good thing he could speak English because Laura, Ross and Maia would struggle to cooperate with him. "Yup." Riker said.

"Guys this is Uri," Riker said "Uri this my friend Ratliff," he pointed at Ratliff "my baby sis Rydel," pointed at Rydel "Maia," points at Maia "my friend now Laura," points to Laura "and my nervous wreck of a baby brother who can't hold down a drink, Ross." "Funny.." Ross said sarcastically. "Nice to meet you." Uri said.

Uri then grabbed his jacket along with a two walkie talkies and a radiation monitor. But none of them new it was a radiation monitor. "Lets get going then. The truck is just round the back." Uri said.

They all then made their way round the back where they got into the car.

When they got to the car, there was only seats at the front. None in the middle. So it looked like five of them were sitting on the floor without a seat belt. Great.

Riker sat in the front with Uri whilst Laura, Maia, Ross, Ratliff and Rydel sat in the middle. Laura, Ross and Maia were all huddled together at the back whilst Rydel and Ratliff were sat against the side next to eachother.

The car started and it began to drive, making it's way to Chernobyl.

Ross looked out the back of the window watching the town disappear slowly.

Why did Ross have the feeling this was gonna be the last time he'd see this place?

* * *

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE. **


	4. Chernobyl: Hearing Noises

Ever had that nervous feeling where all you wanna do is throw up? That's exactly how Ross was feeling right now.

They'd been in the car for about 2 hours and a half. Right now Ross could see the destroyed buildings of Chernobyl. Which meant.. They were there.

All of a sudden Ross went from seeing daylight to darkness. Which made him panic. But he then realized they were driving through the woods near a river.

The river was horrible.. It was brown and had things floating in it like dead fish. It wasn't surprising because of the amount of Radiation that'll be in the river. Killed everything.

All Ross felt like doing was throwing up. The amount of nervousness he was feeling was unreal. Then the car stop which made his heart beat a million times a minute. "A-are we here?" Ross asked. "Nope," Uri said "we are just gonna stop here for a little while."

Everyone then got out of the car.

When Riker got out and started walking down the little hill towards the river, Uri walked by him closely "Riker, can you do me a favor?" Uri asked. "Sure." Riker said. "Tell me if you see somesing moving in zee vater." Uri said going to the water.

Riker cocked his head to the side with confusion. The river looked dead. There was nothing in it. Just dead things. Dead branches.. Everything was dead. Why would there be something moving in the water. "Wait," Ross said "how do you know what's radiation and what's not." "I have a radiation monitor," Uri said taking it out of his pocket "it tells me vat the levels of radiation is. If it's low, its fine. If it's high.. Then ve don't go anyvhere near it." "So if there's no radiation we can go near it.." Ross said.

Laura, Rydel, Ratliff, Riker, Maia and Uri then looked at Ross as if he was crazy. "Ross.. There's gonna be radiation everywhere.." Maia said "some low. Some high." "Oh.." Ross said.

Uri shook his head and bent down before putting his hand in the water moving it about. The others just stood there and watched. "What are you even-" Ratliff said before being cut off by a scream. From Uri. "ARGH!" Uri shouted as he looked like he was being pulled into the water.

Ross then screamed before hiding behind Riker "HE'S GONNA GET EATEN!" Ross shouted. Uri then began to laugh before standing up straight with a piece of beef jerky in his hand. Everyone but Ross began to laugh. "That was not funny!" Ross said as his voice cracked.

Everyone was still laughing at it. Ross just shook his head "Okay.. It was a little funny.." Ross said before beginning to laugh. "Alright, lets get going," Uri said "ve need to get in and out of this place before it gets dark."

They all nodded before getting back into the car.

Within about 10 minutes they were now in Chernobyl where all the buildings were. All of them were destroyed. Smashed windows. Smashed in doors. Stains up the side of them.. All caused by a Nuclear malfunction. The parks they drove by were destroyed aswell.. The grass was so brital.

The car stopped "Ve can all get out now." Uri said getting out the car with the radiation monitor and walkie talkie. He put the walkie talkie in his pocket and held onto the radiation monitor holding it around.

Everyone else then got of the car and looked around. This place was like a ghost town. It was horrible. Everyone was then making small talk. "Shhh guys!" Ratliff said. Everyone shut up. "Do you hear that?" Ratliff asked. "No, hear what?" Rydel asked. "Exactly! This place is so quiet!" Ratliff said smiling then he frowned "but not in a good way.." "C'mon I'll show you around." Uri said.

They all then began to walk around for abit, Laura even took some photo's of somethings. Right now they were in the small park. Ross was walking looking when he felt himself kick something "Ahh!" Ross screamed a little. "What's wrong?" Rydel asked. "There's a baby doll on the floor.." Ross said "has that been there ever since the disaster?" Ross asked. "Everysing is left how it was." Uri said.

"But anyway," Uri said clapping his hands together "how about I show you around one of these apartment buildings?" He asked. Everyone nodded but Ross. Nobody even noticed Ross. Ross didn't wanna go any further he just wanted to go to the park and go home.

They then walked up to one of the apartment buildings. As he was looking at one of the buildings he saw something- sorry... _SOMEONE_ stood in one of the windows. He stopped and took a closer look with his eyes. He then blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He opened his eyes.

It was gone.

Surely he wasn't imagining things.. He was then disturbed by Rydel screaming. He turned around and ran up to the door of the apartment where everyone else was. "Oh my god.." Ross said as he saw it. He felt like throwing up. It was a dog. A dead dog.. All torn apart, cut to bits and infected. "Okay.." Riker said before taking a deep breath "can we just go inside now?" "NO!" Ross shouted "can't we go some place else but here.."

After him thinking he saw someone in the building.. He wasn't so sure on going inside the apartment blocks. "C'mon Ross don't be such a pussy." Ratliff said grabbing him by the arm and taking him inside the apartment.

When they got inside they went upstairs to the top floor where Uri showed them around. Until the got to a room which was fully empty and had a balcony they could stand on. Maia went to go touch something that was on the floor "Don't touch that!" Uri said "if it's got radiation on it it could kill you." Maia put her hands up before backing away from it going outside of the balcony.

They looked out and they could see the rest of Chernobyl. Ross looked to the side down wards. He saw it again. He saw someone in the opposite apartment block. "Guys... look!" Ross said pointing to the apartment block where this someone was standing. They all looked. Laura gasped "Oh my god.." Laura said. "Can you see it?" Ross asked. "How can't you?" Rydel asked. "You can't miss it.." Ratliff said. "Uri," Riker said "what's that." Riker said pointing.

But Riker wasn't pointing to the building. None of the others saw the person stood in the window. They were all pointing at the factory in the distance. "Oh that is zee Nuclear Power Station," Uri said "zee one that blew up." "What?" Ross asked in disbelief. So nobody saw what Ross saw. This was just great. Now they could all be in great danger just cause they didn't look. He sighed before dropping his head.

"Reactor 4," Uri said "zee one that caused zee meltdown. Then it blew." "Oh.. Cool!" Ratliff said.

As they continued to look, they all decided it was time to leave the building. But then Ratliff heard something "Guys.. Shhh.." Ratliff said. "Ratliff if your gonna gawp over how amazing the silence is again then we're not gonna be quiet." Laura said. "No, I heard a noise.." Ratliff said. Ross began to get worried.

Everyone stayed silent.

There was then the hugest smash ever that came from downstairs. "Uri.. I thought you said we were hear alone.." Riker said. "Ve are!" Uri said. "Then what is that noise?!" Ross asked panicking. "I don't know..." Uri said.

There it was again. The noise.

This time it was getting louder.

It was coming closer to them.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! **


	5. Uri & Ross In Great Danger

**XCimorelliXR5X - Yes. Uri is from the movie :) He was the Russian tour guide until he got shredded to pieces. - SPOILER. XD  
Kidloveauslly - OMG! XD Your reviews make my day, like legit.. XD Haha. **

* * *

"W-w-what is that..?" Ross asked becoming frightened. "I don't know.." Uri said. "I thought you said we were here alone!" Laura said as her voice cracked with fear. "Ve are," Uri said "least.. I thought ve vere." Laura let out a whimper of fear.

*Smash*

All of them jumped at the noise got even closer. Laura became even more scared as she let out a squeal of fear. "Shut up Laura!" Maia snapped"your scaring me.." "Don't snap at her!" Riker snapped back at Maia "it's not her fault." Maia rolled her eyes.

Then they began to bicker alot.

*Smash, Bang, CRASH*

That was even closer. "Riker.." Laura said with fear as she grabbed his arm. "It's okay.." Riker said. "Stay close behind.." Uri said.

They all then descended down the corridor slowly. Laura stayed close to Riker gripping tight hold of the back of his jacket. It went Uri, Ratliff, Riker, Laura, Ross, Rydel and Maia. All of them walked down slowly until they came out to an open room that led to another corridor which was the stairs.

"Stay." Uri said as he went down the little corridor.

Riker, Laura, Ratliff, Rydel, Maia and Ross stayed in the room looking down at Uri. When he got in the other room he turned the corner where he disappeared. "Uri?" Riker called.

They waited a while. Riker then went to go walk down the corridor when all of a sudden.

*ROAR*

Before there eyes was a bear. A BEAR. and it was charging towards them. "RIKER!" Laura shouted as she grabbed him and pulled him back into the room round the side of the door where everyone else was. Except they were on the otherside of the door.

The bear then ran by ignoring them. It's fur was all messed. All of them were almost pretty sure it was a little green aswell. "C'mon! Ve need to get out of here before it comes back!" Uri called.

All of them then ran.

Ran.

Ran.

and Ran until they were out of the apartment building. "A FUCKING BEAR?!" Ross shouted with anger. "I thought you said everything was dead here.." Rydel said breathing heavily from all the running. "Not everysing," Uri admitted "there are zee animals that are left here that survived. Except zay are contaminated with radioactive stuff. So they're all radioactive." "What type of animals?" Ratliff asked.

Uri took a deep breath "Bears and wolf's," Uri said "but.. Zay only come out at night time, it's not often zay come out at light." Everyone let out a giant sigh of relief. "If ve are lucky.." Uri mumbled. Then they all sent death glares to Uri.

Ross took a deep breath "I'm done," Ross said "I wanna get out of Chernobyl and go back wherever it is where Riker lives. I don't think we should stay any longer.. Something bad could happen." "We've only just got here Ross," Riker said "c'mon just stay for a little longer." He begged a little. "No," Ross said "it's bad enough I've had a bad feeling through the whole of this trip. Before we went inside the apartment building I thought I saw someone up there. I blinked and it was gone. Then we go in the building and I see the same thing in that apartment building," Ross pointed to "you all thought I was talking about the Nuclear Power Plant. I wasn't! Then the bear comes and almost attacks us! No Riker! I can't. I'm done." Ross said beginning to walk away.

Riker rolled his eyes before going after Ross.

He tugged him on the arm "C'mon Ross,"

Riker said "just stay.. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." "No, Riker.." Ross said "you've promised this before. You promised it to Ryland," Ross said beginning to fill with tears "Then what happened? Oh look.. The car crashed. You promised nothing would happen to him. Next day. He was gone Riker. Our baby brother was dead! You promised him he wouldn't die!" Ross explained raising his voice as it cracked.

Riker sighed. "I.. I know Ross.." Riker said "but this time, I promise nothing will happen to you. Please just stay Ross." Ross sighed. He then shook his head "No, your ideas always end up getting us in trouble," Ross said beginning to walk away "I'm going home." "How exactly are you planning on getting out of here Ross?" Riker asked "Uri has the keys, you can't read Russian for signs on the way home.."

Ross stopped walking and tilted his head back a little.

He didn't think about that.

Looks like he has no choice but to stay.

Ross turned around back to face Riker and the others "Fine, I'll stay." Ross said. "C'mon then." Riker said beginning to pull Ross back to the others.

"So where too now?" Laura asked. "I vas sinking of showing you avound zee other places." Uri said.

They all nodded and began to follow Uri.

Uri then showed them around more places in Chernobyl. Some places they couldn't go because of the high levels of Radiation. If they go anywhere near high levels of Radiation, _the radiation will KILL them._

In all fairness.. They didn't want that.

He showed them an underground restaurant that was destroyed with a little water fountain in the middle. Once again the water was disgusting. Once again.. Ross kept on having bad feelings.

The rest of the tour lasted a couple of more hours, eventually they all had enough. Mainly because they were tired and it was about to get very dark soon.

"C'mon, it's going to get dark soon," Uri said "ve should head back." They all agreed. Especially Ross. He couldn't wait to get out of Chernobyl and just sleep and relax.

It took them about 5 minutes to get to the car for where it was. Already it was starting to darken. When they got the car, Ross basically jumped into it. Everyone could tell he was desperate to go home.

Laura, Maia, Rydel and Ratliff got in the back of the car as they were before. And Riker got in the front with Uri.

"Finally time to go home!" Ross said with relief.

Uri just rolled his eyes before putting in the key before beginning to turn on the engine. Didn't turn on. Tried again. Wouldn't start. Riker looked at him concerned. "I-it's okay," Uri said "it does this sometimes.." Uri tried again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

and one last time before punching the steering wheel. It was no use. The car wouldn't start up.

"W-w-whats going on?" Ross asked getting concerned. "The cars not starting.." Riker said beginning to panic a little. "Is it fuel?" Rydel asked. "No, it's a full tank." Uri said.

Uri then looked at the box that was between Riker and Uri, that had all the wires of the car in. He lifted up the box. Riker's heart dropped all the way to his stomach when he saw the wires. They were destroyed. Uri lifted the wires out of it, exposing them to everyone.

"A-are those the wires?!" Ratliff asked getting worried. "Y-yeah.." Riker said. "Somesing has destroyed them." Uri said. "More like someone!" Ratliff said "no offense and I'm not trying to scare you all but that looks like a person's job." "No, no," Uri said "a animal could of done it."

Ross's heart began to beat real fast. HE knew he shouldn't of came to Chernobyl He knew it was a bad idea. Why the fuck did Riker have to have his bright ideas and take us there.

He let his anger get the best of him before booting the back of Riker's seat hard. "Whoa!" Riker shouted "what was that for!?" "I need to let my anger out.." Ross said kicking the chair again. "Stop it you two!" Rydel snapped. Ross relaxed himself before pulling himself back up to Laura and sitting beside her.

Uri then pulled a walkie talkie out of the secret compartment in the car aswell as another one and a torch. He then began to talk into it, hoping someone would pick up and they'd come to their rescue.

Everyone sat there for about an hour, hoping for someone to get through. But it was no use.

It was now pitch black outside. They couldn't see anything at all.

Looks like they're not getting out of there anytime soon.

Ratliff sighed with frustration.

All of a sudden there was a cry. "Ross. Stop wining!" Riker sighed with a lot of anger. "That wasn't me.." Ross said. "Then who was it?" Riker asked looking behind his shoulder to everyone. "I-it wasn't any of us.." Laura said.

There was then another cry.

Laura gasped "I-i-i-its coming from outside!" Laura stuttered out of fear. *Cry* "Oh my god.." Maia said. "It sounds like a baby!" Rydel said. "W-why would there be a baby in a deserted town?" Ross asked fearful.

The crying continued.. And they all began to get worried. Uri sighed. "I'll go see vat it is." Uri said opening the car door before getting out. "Riker, take this," Uri said handing him an extra walkie talkie "and this and this." He said handing him an extra torch and.. the radiation monitor. "W-why?" Riker asked. "Incase I don't make it back," Uri answered "I'm gonna go see what it is." "URI NO!" Ross shouted "if you get killed then how the heck are we supposed to get home?!"

Uri shrugged "Zee army will find you." Uri then slammed the door shut. "URI!" Ross shouted.

Oh my god.. Ross could not believe this was happening. They waited there for a couple of seconds and Ross lost all patients. He got up before getting out of the car "ROSS!" Rydel shouted. Riker then opened the car door "Ross! Where the heck are you going?!" Riker asked. "I'm going to get Uri!" Ross told him "there is no way in hell he is gonna survive on his own if there is something out there!"

Riker sighed with frustration. Something everyone was doing alot in the past hour.

"Ross.. I am warning you.. Stay!" Riker snapped. "NO!" Ross shouted "I am warning. YOU. You stay here. I am going to get Uri. NONE of this would be happening if it wasn't for _YOU. _If you hadn't suggested to come here in the first place, we would be at Moscow. Safe. _NOT _at the risk of death!" "Ross, Riker is right," Laura said "you need to stay incase you get hurt!"

Ross shook his head "I am going!" Ross said about to walk off. "ROSS NO ITS A HAZARD TO YOURSELF!" Riker shouted. "NO RIKER!" Ross shouted turning around "ITS A HAZARD HAVING YOU AS A FUCKING BROTHER! YOUR THE HAZARD!" Ross slammed the door shut before running fastly in the direction Uri went in.

"ROSS!" Laura shouted in shock. She cannot believe Ross has just came out with something like that to Riker. Sweet, kind, innocent Ross. That was shocking.. Riker must of really pushed Ross over the edge in his life.

Meanwhile.. Riker was just sat there in shock also. His baby brother just came out with that. He normally called Ryland his baby bro. But.. Ryland's not around anymore sadly so Ross got that title. "I-I have to go after him.." Riker said about to open the door. "NO!" Ratliff shouted grabbing Riker by the shoulders "it's bad enough we're now at risk of loosing two people to death. We _don't _need a third!" "Oh jee Ratliff what a boost of confidence that was." Riker said sarcastically.

They waited a couple of minutes.

All of a sudden there was roar's and barks.

All that could be heard after that was Ross crying out in pain. Utter pain. Screaming, shouting. Everything under the sun as the wolf's continued to bark and attack.

"ROSS!" Riker shouted jumping out of the car running after him. "RIKER NO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Rydel screamed.

After Riker ran after Ross, they couldn't see him in sight it was that dark. Even the flash light went out. Even more terrifying.

Ross was still crying out in pain.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **


	6. The Thing In The Photo

"Oh my god! They're gonna die, they're gonna die.." Rydel said beginning to panic. "Rydel, no they're not!" Ratliff said trying to calm her down "you know Riker. He's fast! He'll get to Ross and Uri and get them back here!" "But Ross was already crying out in pain for crying out loud!" Rydel screamed "Ross could be already dead!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Maia shouted "shh.. Listen.."

Everyone was silent.

Infact.. It was silent. Very silent.

The wolf barks had stopped, the roars and Ross crying in pain had stopped. "D-do you think their dead..?" Maia asked. "Maia. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Rydel said getting angry.

Normally Rydel wouldn't swear. But she was too worried and scared about her brother's. Her big brother.. and her baby brother.

They're all stranded in the middle of nowhere in a radioactive town, Chernobyl, full of anything! Now her brothers have just disappeared into the darkness.. Anything could of happened to them. If it does.. Then she doesn't know what she'll do.

That'll be 3 brothers of her's that are dead!

The silence was getting too much now. It was too worrying. Then..

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Something was kicking and punching the side of the car trying to get in. "LAURA RYDEL SOMEONE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!" Riker shouted "ROSS IS HURT!"

Laura immedeatly reached over and opened the door of the car as Riker got in the car, dragging Ross in with him. She shut the door.

Ross was crying and sweating, he couldn't help but let out cries of pain "_They got him! They fucking got got him!_" Ross said gritting his teeth together in pain.

The pain Ross was in right now was too much to bear. He had about 3 wolfs attack at his leg, which was now bleeding to death and shredded to bits. He's lucky he even has a left leg anymore.

He was breathing extremely heavy.

"We need to... get out of here.." Ross said crying, breathing heavily and choking on his tears. "It's gonna be okay," Rydel said cradling his head in her arms before kissing the top of it "w-we'll get you out of here baby bro.." She couldn't help but let tears fall.

She could only imagine the amount of pain Ross could be in right now. He was crying and sweating because of the amount of pain.

Ross could help but scrunch up his face in pain "Y-you gotta help me!" Ross cried out. "We will Ross, we'll do our best until we find a way out of here I promise." Riker said. "I've had enough of your bullshit promises Riker!" Ross snapped. Riker frowned "I know.." Riker said "fine.. I'll do my best to get you out of here without you getting hurt. Sorry if I don't." Ross glared at Riker "Least your being honest.." Ross said as more tears fell.

Ratliff then took off his jacket "Here, use this to stop the bleeding." Ratliff said throwing to Riker. "Won't you freeze?" Laura asked. "I've got a hoodie on Laura." Ratliff said gesturing to his brown zip hoodie. She nodded.

Riker then ripped Ratliff's jacket in half. "HEY! I said use it not rip it!" Ratliff said. "Oh, I'll buy you a new one if we get back home!" Riker snapped. "Like how you say _if._" Ratliff said. Riker glared. _  
_

He then got the bigger part of the torn jacket and wrapped it round Ross's leg. Rydel took Ross's hand, and Laura took the other one for a little support. "Ross.. I'm gonna have to pull this real tight," Riker said "so just squeeze Laura and Rydel's hand instead of screaming incase them things decide they wanna come back and find us!" "Your talking to me as if I am giving birth Riker.." Ross took a deep breath as his voice cracked in the breath "just fucking do it.."

Riker then pulled tight of the jacket "ARGH!" Ross shouted in pain, squeezing onto the girls hands. Ratliff rolled his eyes and put one of his hands over Ross's mouth. "1, 2, 3.." Riker said before pulling it tighter. "ARGHH!" Ross shouted in pain. But the shout was muffled and quieter seen though Ratliff had his hand over his mouth.

He done it a couple more times and it was done. "Has anyone got any bottles of water?" Riker asked. Laura went in her bag "I brought a couple with me incase anyone got thirsty.." Laura said handing him one. Riker poured half of it onto the other piece of the jacket before rubbing Ross's face with it to get rid of the sweat. "D-drink it.." Riker said handing him the drink.

Ross reached out for the drink and got it, but his hand was shaking so the water was spilling. "Here.." Riker said grabbing the bottle. Steadying it for him before pouring it into his mouth slowly and taking it out.

"S-so what was it that attacked you?" Maia asked. "I don't know. A wolf," Ross said "it got Uri.. and.. it took him.." Laura gasped "Oh my god.." Laura gasped "w-where is he?" "I don't know!" Ross snapped. "M-maybe we should go to sleep, and when it's morning some of us should go look for him.." Ratliff suggested.

Everyone nodded.

Not that they were gonna get much sleep, they layed down and tried to fall asleep anyway.

== THE NEXT MORNING ==

Everyone was awake. They didn't get much sleep because they were petrified.

Ross was still shaking with fear and in pain. "I.. I need some air.." Laura said opening the van door.

When Laura got out she saw how steamed up the car windows were from all the radiation. Even though there wasn't alot.

It was good to finally get a breather. Air.. Good.. Nice.. She then just sat on the edge of the floor in the van whilst hanging her legs out and down.

She then went in her bag for her camera before looking at the pictures. She smiled at them. There were group photo's of them all from yesterday and the day before.

Then she came to the ones of the buildings and other things.

She then came across another picture of a building. But as she went to go skip it something caught her eye about it in the top hand corner. Top floor. The apartment building infront of her.

She clicked the zoom button and looked at it.

Someone was stood in the window.

SOMEONE.

Not a bear, not a wolf.. Not an animal..

An actual PERSON.

Laura looked up at the apartment building before her to the top floor. The facial expression on her changed almost immedeatly. Her mouth dropped half open. She then put the camera back in her bag. She thinks its best if she just keeps it to herself.

"Right, you girls stay here," Riker said jumping out of the van along with Ratliff "me and Ratliff are gonna go find Uri." "Er, what if you guys get killed?!" Rydel asked. "We won't," Ratliff said "like Uri said. The wolf's and bears only come out at night time." "What about the bear yesterday in the apartment building?" Maia reminded him. Ratliff shrugged.

Riker grabbed the extra walkie talkie. "Riker.. Don't do it.. Don't go.." Ross begged "it's a.. danger. You'll get killed. Both of you!" "No we won't, we prom-" Riker stopped himself "we'll make sure of it." Ross nodded "I didn't mean what I said last night," Ross said "about you being a hazard." Riker nodded "I know, you were angry. I get it." Riker said "see you guys soon."

"NO!" Laura shouted "lemme come with you." "Why?" Ratliff asked. "Because it's only fair. Besides, Uri is a big guy," Laura said "if he is hurt it's gonna take more than 2 of you to carry him back." Ratliff and Riker couldn't argue there. "You three stay here and _don't _move," Riker said "me, Ratliff and Laura will be back as soon as we can. Okay?" They all nodded.

Riker, Ratliff and Laura then made their way to go find Uri.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **


	7. The Search For Uri

Riker, Laura and Ratliff had been walking around the streets of Chernobyl for about 5 minutes now trying to find Uri.

None of them really talked much. The air was just feeling to awkward between the three.

"S-so where do you think he's gonna be?" Ratliff asked. Riker and Laura shrugged "He could be anywhere." Riker said. "Have you tried speaking through the walkie talkie to try reach him." Laura said.

Riker stopped walking "I never thought of that.." Riker said. "DUDE!" Ratliff shouted "we could be walking in the complete wrong direction! Or to something deadly!" "Sorry!" Riker said taking the walkie talkie out of his pocket

before putting it to his mouth where he clicked the button and began to speak into it. "Uri, it's Riker.. Are you there?" Riker asked through the radio.

The three listened.

Nothing.

"Uri?"

Still nothing.

"Lets just keep searching as best as we can," Laura said "the more we search the closer we are to finding him and getting home." "And to death." Ratliff added. "We're not gonna die Ratliff," Laura said "if anything the radiation will kill us."

Riker and Ratliff then looked at Laura worried. "Not that it will! Because like Uri said, we have the radiation monitor to track high levels of radiation," Laura said "and so far it hasn't gone off." "Yeah.." Riker said "you know why Laura?" Riker asked. "Cause there's no radiation about?" Laura asked. "No, because Uri's got the monitor!" Riker snapped.

Laura's eyes widened. She then shook her head "Look, as long as we don't go _anywhere _near the Nuclear Power Station or the reactor to look for Uri, we'll be fine," Laura said "we won't get infected or killed." Both of the boys nodded.

Rydel ran her hand through Ross's blonde hair comfortingly "It's gonna be okay Ross.." Rydel said. "Y-you don't know that.." Ross said "Riker, Ratliff and Laura might not even make it back alive! T-those things were viscous Rydel.. Viscous.." "They're wolfs.. They're gonna be viscous.." Rydel said letting out a small smile.

Ross frowned "Right.. Wolfs.." Ross said unsure.

Ross then hissed in pain as he felt a sharp pain go through his leg. "Okay, okay hush.." Rydel said soothingly "I'll see if Laura's got something in her bag."

Rydel then crawled over to Laura's bag before looking through it for something. That's when she saw the camera. It had the photo of the building up on the screen.

It caught her eye so she took it out and looked at it, that's when she saw the figure in the window on the picture. "Oh my god.." Rydel gasped. "What's wrong?" Maia asked. Rydel then showed the picture to Ross and Maia. "I know.." Ross said. "YOU KNEW!" Rydel shouted. "I tried to tell you yesterday but you thought I was talking about the Nuclear Reactor or the Nuclear Plant! Over there!" Ross pointed to. Even though there was about 2 buildings in the way until you actually got to the Nuclear Station.

"W-what should we do?" Maia asked. "I don't know.. Maybe we should just leave it.." Rydel said putting the camera back in Laura's bag. "Leave it?" Maia asked "are you kidding! There could be a murderess radioactive person roaming around trying to kill us and you want to do nothing!" Rydel shrugged "We don't wanna scare Laura, Riker and Ratliff though do we?" Rydel told her "they'll be back with Uri soon anyway. Then we'll be on our way back to the apartment." "Yeah we're forgetting one small detail." Maia said. "What's that?" Rydel asked. "The cars wires are destroyed! We are _never _gonna get out of here!" Maia yelled.

Rydel glared at Maia "You know if we do end up dying, I hope your the first to go." Rydel said. Maia gasped. Rydel smiled sarcastically to her before crawling back over beside Ross.

"Uri? It's Ratliff! For gods sake _PLEASE _answer us!" Ratliff said through the walkie talkie. Riker took the walkie talkie from Ratliff "Alright, keep your panties on." Riker said.

They then got to where the underground restaurant was.

"It's useless.. We might aswell just start walking til we get to the unit base." Laura said. Riker nodded "Yeah, just let me try one last time." Riker said. "Uri. It's Rike-" Riker stopped.

As he was talking through the walkie talkie.. There was an echo coming from somewhere. Ratliff and Laura heard it too. "Hello.." Riker said through it.

Riker, Ratliff and Laura then looked to the stairs of the underground restaurant. It was coming from there. So they walked to the edge of the stairs, where they saw a trail of blood going down each step. "Oh fuck.." Ratliff groaned "this is gonna be a messy state isn't it.." Laura and Riker nodded.

The three then walked down the steps "Ooo!" Laura said picking something off the floor "the other walkie talkie!" Riker then took it from Laura and put it in his pocket. "Yeah, now lets stop picking random things off the floor and go find Uri.." Laura rolled her eyes.

As they walked down the steps. They heard a noise. So then they quickly turned around. Nothing. Looked infront of them. Nothing. Ratliff then went on the floor to search for something. He came across a metal pole. Riker and Laura looked at him funny. "Hey, if we get attacked I don't think a flash light, two walkie talkies and our fists are gonna help!" Ratliff said holding the pole up.

Slowly, they walked into the room. It was dark. Only letting in little light from what use to be a clean water fountain. Riker, Ratliff and Laura all basically stood back to back looking around incase something decided to attack.

They weren't gonna lie.. They were all petrified at what might jump out and at what state Uri was gonna be in. "Uri!" Laura called. Nothing. "Uri it's us," Ratliff called "it's Ratliff, Laura and Riker!"

They'd checked the restaurant. All that was left was the back rooms. They were dark. "Riker.. Turn the flash light on.." Laura said elbowing him. "It is on.." Riker said. "Well not bright enough!" Laura snapped.

Riker slapped the torch continuous times off his hand "It's ran out of battery's.." Riker said. Laura sighed with worry. "It's okay." Riker said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer comfortingly.

"ARGH!" Ratliff screamed/shouted before tumbling to the floor.

Riker and Laura turned around "Ratliff! Where are you?!" Laura asked panicked. "On the floor.." Ratliff said with a little of pain. "Show some sign where about's on the floor at least!" Riker said.

Ratliff felt around on the floor when he touched something "Wait.. I'm touching something!" Ratliff said with joy. He felt around some more before he came across, what felt like, a torch. He switch it on "I'm here!" Ratliff said shining the torch. He turned the torch to what he touched and screamed.

Not a manly scream.

A girly scream.

As he continued to scream, he jumped off the floor and onto Riker wrapped his arms round his neck and legs off the floor. "Ratliff.." Riker said. "Y-y-y-yeah...?" Ratliff asked stilling hanging onto Riker for dear life. "Act like a guy.. Not a dude.." Riker said dropping him on the floor.

Right now, they were in the back room which lead to other rooms. At the other side there was a door that had light which was a room with windows in it.

Ratliff shone the torch on the floor "Oh my god.." Ratliff said "i-i-it's Uri.." Riker and Laura looked. "OR WHAT'S LEFT OF HIM!" Laura screeched.

It was Uri on the floor. But it wasn't all of Uri. It was the bottom half of his body. His legs. God knows where the rest of him was.

Riker gagged.

"We're never getting out of here.." Laura said running her hand through her hair. "No, we will," Riker said as he gagged a little "g-get the radiation monitor and whatever else he has on him that's useful. We're gonna fight our way out of here."

Ratliff then got the monitor and handed it to Riker. "Least we know if we're gonna end up walking into any radiation.." Riker said tossing it in the air and catching it again. "Oh my god.. He's got a gun!" Ratliff said holding it up and shining the torch on it.

Riker immediately snatched it from Ratliff "Yeah, your not having it you'll shoot your foot off or something." Riker said. Ratliff rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, course I will!" Ratliff said. "I know you will Ratliff I know what your like." Riker said. "Oh you know what I'm like." Ratliff mocked Riker's voice. "Guys shut up!" Laura snapped.

They were quiet.

They heard a door creek open. Then they all began to panic a little bit as they heard steps getting closer to them. Right now they didn't know what to do.

So they began to take quiet steps to the closest exit it.

Until the door swung open which sent them all into panic.

Ratliff and Riker ended up bolting out of the room through the door where the light was coming through, so they hid in there.

Meanwhile, Laura panicked and ended up jumping over a table, hiding behind it.

This was just great.. Ratliff and Riker had just left her and now there's something in the room with her that could possibly kill her.

Just great.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**


	8. If I Don't Make It, I Love You

Laura just sat behind the table quietly, breathing quietly so whatever it was that was on the otherside of the table couldn't find her. Or kill her. She wanted to live thank you very much.

She didn't even dare look behind her in fear of what might be there. Cause if she does she may end up screaming and being killed.

Oh why did Riker and Ratliff have to be idiots and run without her?

Riker and Ratliff slammed the door shut. Ratliff curved over a little with his hands on his legs breathing heavily "What.. Was that?" Ratliff asked. "I don't know.." Riker said who was lent against the door so it couldn't come in.

Ratliff stood up straight "C'mon, we should get out of here before it gets through that door." Ratliff said. "Yeah.." Riker said gently coming off the door trying not to make a sound. "Laura, when we get back to the car we'll tell the other's that Uri's gone and then we'll go get some wires for the car because I am not staying here any longer!" Riker said. "Laura?" Riker asked.

Riker turned around "Oh my god.." Riker said "Ratliff we left Laura in the room with that thing!" Riker said quietly panicking. Ratliff's mouth dropped open "We need to get her out of there!" Ratliff said. "Oh ya think Ratliff?" Riker said sarcastically.

Both of the boys went to the door, and opened it very slowly and quietly in hope that whatever it was that in the room wasn't outside the door and that Laura was somewhere near the door.

Laura was still where she was. Her heart was beating so fast she was surprised whatever it was that was in the room with her couldn't hear it. If they could.. She'd be gone in about 10 seconds or less.

"Pssst!" Someone whispered.

Laura looked around until she looked at the door Riker and Ratliff went through. She saw the door open and Riker and Ratliff stood there telling her to come in. She let out a small sigh of relief.

She then looked over her shoulder. She saw the shadow of whatever that thing was, was behind the table. _Oh crap.. _Laura mouthed. "Psst! Laura!" Ratliff whispered making arm movement to tell her to come towards them. Laura nodded before getting on her arms and knee's quietly.

Then she began to crawl quietly towards the door. But there was one small problem. She got to the end of the long table.. And it was a fair distance away from the door. Laura looked at Riker and Ratliff panicked.

Riker wanted to help Laura badly, but he could almost see the back of the shadow. Then.. The thing began to turn around. "LAURA RUN!" Ratliff shouted. Causing the thing to turn around. Laura screamed before jumping to her feet and fleeing to the door. All that was heard was the roar of that mutant thing.

Laura then jumped into the room, and Riker only _JUST _shut the door in time. Right now he was against the door as whatever it was, was trying to make it's way into the room. Laura was breathing heavily "What the fuck is that?!" Laura asked. Normally Laura wouldn't swear, but she was just so scared and freaked out right now. "I don't know! Ratliff pass me that pole on the floor!" Riker yelled. Ratliff picked it up and threw it to Riker.

Riker then gave it to Laura "I am gonna come off this door, and I'm gonna shoot this thing," Riker said "and if it fails and that thing whatever it is gets in here.. Beat it with the pole!" Laura nodded. Riker then got the gun ready.

Quickly he turned around and began to shoot through the door numerous of times, until the growling and roaring stopped. Riker shot the gun one more time just for luck.

"Okay, I think it's gone.." Riker said slowly dropping his arms down. "Good, now lets get out of here while we still can!" Ratliff said making his way down the corridor.

When they got to the end of the corridor, it came to a turn so Riker took a quick look around the corner. Coast was clear. So they walked down until they came to two glass doors. They were locked. "We're gonna have to find another way out of here." Laura said.

All of a sudden there was banging coming from the door where the mutant was. "SCREW THAT FIND SOMETHING TO SMASH THE WINDOWS WITH!" Ratliff shouted. They looked around. Thank the lord there was a couple of broken chairs on the floor.

Ratliff raced to them before throwing one at the window where it cracked massively. Then.. The door opened from where the banging was coming from. "FUCKING SMASH IT RATLIFF!" Laura screamed with fear. Ratliff panicked before throwing the chair back at the crack. It smashed. Fully.

*ROAR*

"FUCKING RUN!" Ratliff shouted.

The three then jumped out of the window making a bolt out of it running as fast as they could. They didn't even bother looking behind them.

As they continued to run back to the car the roar's began to fade, but they weren't gonna stop running.

Eventually they got to the car "OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Laura screamed smacking and kicking the door. Maia then lent over and opened the door. The three then jumped into the car slamming the door behind them. "Lock the doors! Lock the doors!" Riker said. Ratliff then put his hand down on the lock where the car then locked.

Rydel, Ross and Maia looked at them all confused. "We need to get the fuck out of here now.." Ratliff said "t-there is some weird shit going on.. I don't like it one bit." "But how are we gonna get out of here if the car isn't working?" Maia asked. "There's bound to be an old car park around here somewhere," Riker said "with any luck we'll find some wires and then we'll be out of here before dawn hopefully."

Everyone nodded. "So where's Uri then?" Ross asked, voice shakily. "H-he's dead," Laura said "whatever it was that attacked you both killed him." Ross sighed "I wanna get out of here Riker.." Ross said almost begging. "We will. Don't worry!" Riker said.

Rydel shook her head "I need air.." Rydel said before opening the door and getting out. "Same." Maia said following. Both of the girls stood outside the car. Soon followed by Riker and Laura.

Ratliff then looked over to Ross who was still sweating a little, and was still in pain. He picked up the wet piece of cloth before scooting over to him wiping his face "W-we're gonna get of here Ross.." Ratliff said "I'll make sure of it." Ross smiled weakly "I hope so.." Ross said as his voice cracked "but.. I don't think I'll make it the way my leg is going on. God knows.. It might be infected." "Don't talk like that," Ratliff said "your gonna make it Ross. I will make sure of it. If you don't then I don't know what I'll do.." Ross half smiled "Same goes for you.." Ross replied. Ratliff smiled back also.

Ross looked at Ratliff. "Seriously thought," Ross said "if I don't make it.. Tell Rocky.. That.. I love him.. That he really isn't a pain in the ass." "I will," Ratliff said "and if I don't make it just know that.. Never mind.." "No, tell me.." Ross said putting his hand on Ratliff's arm weakly. Ratliff sighed "Ross.. If I don't make it either cause there is a huge chance we won't make it I'm not gonna lie," Ratliff admitted "but.. I.. I.. I love you.. Don't forget that." Ross shook his head tearing up "I won't." Ross said as his voice cracked.

"Ross.." Ratliff soothed pulling Ross into his arms gently and hugging him comfortingly. "I.. I love you too.." Ross replied. Ross then cried into Ratliff.

Ross didn't wanna die. He wanted to leave Chernobyl. Go back to Riker's, pack his things and go home. Too much has happened. He just wants to go home to his Mom, dad and Rocky and _never _come back to Russia! If it takes everything he wants Riker, Rydel and Ratliff to come back with him. He doesn't feel safe with them living over here anymore.

Riker then came back into the van and saw Ross crying into Ratliff "What's wrong Ross?" Riker asked concerned. "He's.. Scared and worried." Ratliff said smiling sympathetically. Riker nodded. Ross then pulled away from the hug and just lent back.

A couple minutes later the girls got back into the car.

"Okay, so me, Ratliff and Laura are gonna go on the search for the car park. If there is one.." Riker said "we'll be back by dawn." The three jumped out of the car. "NO!" Rydel shouted jumping out after them "I'm coming with you." Rydel said. "No your not it's too dangerous Rydel." Riker said., "I don't care!" Rydel said grabbing Riker by the shirt, pinning him against the wall "my baby brother is sat in that car freaking out thinking he is gonna die! I wanna get out of here too! So I _am _coming with you whether you like it or not!"

Riker nodded "O-o-okay.." riker said with his voice shakily. He'd never seen his sister so angry in his entire life. "Good." Rydel said.

Riker then looked in the car "You two stay here," Riker said to Ross and Maia "we'll be back by dawn or by night time." Ross nodded with fear. Riker then got in the car and hugged Ross, Ross hugged back tightly like his life depended on it "I'm gonna get you out of here Ross.. I promise.." Riker said. "P-p-please don't g-g-go Riker.. Stay here with me..." Ross begged choking on his tears. "I can't, I need to go with the others. I don't think two girls and one boy is going to be a safe idea." Riker said.

Ross nodded in the hug. He didn't want to let of Riker for some unknown reason.. He wanted him to stay. Not leave. Stay.

Riker then pulled away from the hug "I'll be back." Riker said jumping out of the car.

Laura then looked into the car "We'll be back, don't worry Ross." Laura said smiling. Ross nodded "I'll try not to." Ross said. Laura frowned before leaning in and hugging him "I love you Ross," Laura said "but.. as a brother. Just always know that." "I know, I will! I love you too.. as a sister." Ross replied. They pulled away. "Be back soon as we can guys." Laura said before shutting the car doors.

Laura, Riker, Ratliff and Rydel then made their way to go find a car park.

Why did Laura have the strangest feeling that was the last time she was ever gonna see Ross and Maia?

Alive.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	9. Ross & Maia Are Gone

Laura, Ratliff, Riker and Rydel had been walking around looking for this car park for a while now. And nothing.

Right now they'd got out to a dirty dirt track that obviously cars, trucks and lorry's etc use to go down. It was surrounded by trees and bushes that they were surprised were even alive.

So they began to walk down it slowly but Riker kept on having to take the Radiation Monitor out of his pocket just incase. They hadn't been round here before, or rather yet, so they didn't know if there was gonna be any high levels of Radiation.

They'd been walking around trying to find this so-called car park. Soon it was going to be dark and they promised Ross and Maia they'd be back at the car soon.

"Oh my god stop!" Rydel gasped. "What's wrong?" Riker asked. Rydel pointed.

The four looked down the road where they saw about 5 wolfs at the end surrounding something that they were trying to eat. "Okay.. We need to be very _very _sneaky about this.." Riker said quietly.

Ratliff turned his head and saw a small opening leading to a field "Guys.. There's an opening." Ratliff said. They all looked. "C'mon lets go before the wolf's see us." Laura said. They all nodded before each of them went threw the opening until they were on the field.

They looked from left to right and then forward "Well.. Which way now?" Laura asked. "Guys there it is!" Rydel said pointing.

They looked across the field and saw a car park full of old cars and buses. Laura literally almost burst with excitement! They were finally gonna get home! "Yes! Lets go!" Laura said. "Wait!" Riker said stopping Laura from walking "we can't go that way." "Why not?" Laura asked.

Riker took the monitor from his pocket and pointed it in that direction "Do you not hear this thing going off like a crazy thing?" Riker asked. Everyone looked at it. It was squeaking really loud and bad.

Great.

Just as they're close to finding a way out of their death, they find out it's Radioactive. Badly.

The four sighed. Ratliff then kicked a rock that was on the floor. The rock then flew from the impact of Ratliff's foot where it then splashed into the lake that was opposite the Radiation. That's when Ratliff noticed something. There was a lake.. With a small wooden bridge.. Leading to another car park.

Ratliff snatched the monitor from Riker's hand and pointed it to the lake's direction. It didn't go off. "You done with that now?" Riker asked. "Dude! There's a car park over that lake! There's no radiation!" Ratliff said happily and giving the monitor back to him. "Then lets go so we can get the heck out of this place!" Riker said.

The four then ran as fast as they could until they got to the lake where the wooden bridge was.

It was brown. It only had brown wooden planks with nothing to hold onto. "It looks.. Weak.." Rydel said looking down at it. "We'll just go one at a time," Riker said "Rydel you go first."

Rydel then stepped onto the bridge and slowly walked across it trying not to fall into the water. Whilst she was doing that Riker put the monitor near the water. The water was fine if they fell in by accident. Soon Rydel was across. "Laura, you go." Riker said pushing her gently. Laura then walked across it slowly, but when she got half way across she wobbled a little almost falling in. Rydel gasped a little. But eventually Laura got across safely. Same with Riker and Ratliff when they got across. Riker went across last.

"Alright," Riker said "everyone look around in the cars and see if you can find a wire. Just grab as many as you can incase some of them don't work."

Everyone then began to look around the cars.

=== 20 MINUTES LATER ===

They'd been searching in all the old cars that had been left there with wires and they weren't having any luck.

There was a bus in the middle of the car park so Laura went over to it. But as she was walking down to the door she noticed there was bullet holes in the sides of it. But.. It looked like they'd been fired from the.. inside firing to the outside.

This was a little worrying as Laura ran her hands over the bullet holes. She then looked through one to see if she could see anything. Nothing. There was even bullet holes on the otherside.

She just shook her head and went to the front of the bus, lifting up the trunk.

"Guys! I found a wire!" Ratliff shouted.

Everyone then dropped what they were doing and ran over to Ratliff who was at a van. He pulled a wire out that wasn't destroyed. It looked new. But nobody payed attention it. They payed attention to the fact they finally had a way out to home. They either let out a laugh of excitement or relief. "Lets go back to Ross and Maia then." Laura said smiling.

As they began to walk away they heard noises behind them. Barking. So they turned around only to see about 3 wolfs running at them all. No doubt they were Radioactive. "RUN!" Ratliff shouted.

They all then made a B line for the lake and the bridge. "Go go go go!" Riker said. Laura then ran across is even though it was shaking like hell as she was. Same with Riker he went next. He got over.

The wolfs were closing in and Rydel and Ratliff were still on the otherside. "RYDEL! RATLIFF! COME ON!" Riker shouted.

Rydel then stepped onto the bridge and started going across it soon followed by Ratliff. As soon as Rydel was across, Ratliff was half way across. But the bridge collapsed.

Ratliff ended up in the water "AHH!" he screamed in pain as he hit something. "Ratliff come on!" Rydel screamed. Ratliff then moved as he struggled to. He'd hit his leg of something and there was pain shooting through it. Riker then just got fed up he gave the torch and the monitor to Laura before going into the lake and grabbing Ratliff under his arms and dragging him out of the lake to the floor safely.

They looked across the lake where the wolfs were and they stopped and just turned back round.

The four let out a giant sigh of relief. "My leg hurts.." Ratliff said wincing in pain. Laura then bent down to Ratliff's leg before rolling up his trouser leg. It was cut. But not badly. "It's fine, its just a cut." Laura said. Riker then got Ratliff up on his feet aswell as himself. "C-c'mon.." Rydel said "we need to get back to Ross and Maia like we said. Who's got the wire?" "I've got it." Laura said.

All of them then made their way back to Ross and Maia.

They got back to the dirt track and walked down it quickly but slowly. "I can't wait to get out of this place." Rydel said. "Me too." Laura said. "I don't even know what the heck's going on," Rydel said "I thought nothing lived here anymore. That's what made it safer. Minus the radiation and all." "Same." Riker said. "Like.. That thing that was in the building where we found.. MOST of Uri," Ratliff said "what on Earth was that?" "What do you mean?" Rydel asked. "Cause.. It didn't look like an animal.. It looks like a person.." Ratliff said.

"It was a person." Laura blurted out. Everyone stopped walking and looked at Laura, who stopped walking also. "H-how do you know?" Riker asked. "I took a picture of the apartment building," Laura said "and.. When I zoomed into the window.. There was someone stood there." "Why didn't you tell us?!" Ratliff asked.

As Laura went to go say something there was a growl behind them. When they looked there was nothing. "That doesn't matter.." Riker said "we know now.. So lets just get back to Ross and Maia.. NOW."

They then made their way back into Chernobyl's town where the car was.

and I mean... WAS.

When they got there.. The car wasn't there that Maia and Ross were in.

Their eyes widened before them.

"W-where are they..?" Rydel asked panicked. They all shrugged.

It was night time and it was pitch black. So the only light they had was the torch and the moon light. Nothing else.

Ratliff then saw smashed pieces of the car on the floor.. "Er, Riker.." Ratliff said "why is there smashed bits on the car on the floor.."

Riker's eyes widened "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Riker chorused louder and louder. He then ran over to the smashed pieces aswell as Rydel, Laura and Ratliff. "NO!" Riker shouted kicking it.

Then he looked down in between two old buildings. He saw the car. It was on it's roof all smashed. "ROSS!" Riker shouted running over to it. Rydel, Laura and Ratliff followed.

When they all got to the car, Riker got on his hands and knee's before looking inside the car. Ross wasn't there. Neither was Maia.

Riker jumped from the floor "HE'S NOT THERE! THEY'RE GONE!" Riker shouted as tears sprung his eyes. "You never know, they could be alive!" Laura said going to his side. "No we're not! I promised I'd get him out of here!" Riker said panicking pacing back and forth. "Riker! Stop pacing!" Laura said grabbing him by the arms facing him "calm down.. We WILL find them.. We'll find Maia.. and more importantly.. We _WILL _find Ross!" Riker smiled a little.

He didn't know what he was thinking at that point.. But he just grabbed Laura's face and just.. kissed her on the lips right there and then. After a little while they pulled away "S-sorry.." Riker said. Laura shook her head smiling "No no," She said "it's okay." Riker smiled.

"How did I not see that coming.." Ratliff muttered under his breath.

"I want to get out of here, so lets go find Ross." Laura said. "Don't worry we will find Ross and once we do I will make sure I get the both of you out of here whether it's the last thing I do," Riker said "and Ratliff and Rydel of course."

"Er.. R-riker.." Rydel said with worry. "What?" Riker asked looking to her.

Rydel pointed to the floor where there was a piece of cloth. Riker walked over and picked it up. It was a white hoodie. The white hoodie Ross was wearing. His heart sank to his stomach as he saw a big stain of blood on it. "NO!" Riker shouted out before throwing the hoodie to the floor.

Ross was gone.. and so was Maia.

But.. Are they really dead..?

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	10. Ross Is Alive

So this was it. Ross was gone aswell as Maia and they couldn't do anything about it.

But no.. Riker wasn't gonna give up or leave Chernobyl until he at least found Ross. Or at least tried.

"I'm gonna go find him." Riker said walking back towards the buildings. "Riker you don't know where they are!" Rydel said. "I don't care Rydel!" Riker snapped "I want to find Ross before it's too late and he's gone forever." "What about Maia?" Rydel asked.

Riker sighed. He'd been to focused on Ross that he had completely forgotten Maia was with him. Great. "We'll find Maia too, but c'mon." Riker said beginning to walk off.

"Riker, we need to get out of here before we get killed," Laura said "I wanna find Ross as much as you do, but c'mon! Ross would want you to get to safety and live.. Not worry about him and get yourself killed." "But we're not gonna get killed.." Riker said "please Laura.. We have to try at least one last time to find them both. Then we'll leave."

Laura looked at Rydel and Ratliff. Both of them nodded "Then lets go find them." Ratliff said.

The four of them then began to look around, but something inside them began to give them the feeling they were making a huge mistake doing this. God knows what could happen to them.

What just happened?

One minute they were safe in the car waiting for Ratliff, Laura, Riker and Rydel to come back to the car. The next it was dark and then the car was being attacked viciously.

One this is for sure Ross now know's it's not animals that killed Uri and attacked Ross yesterday. It was humans. LIVING humans who had been living in Chernobyl since the disaster. Except.. They're not really humans.. They're more like mutants than anything.

They flipped the car over on it's roof and then the windows smashed before Maia was grabbed beginning to get dragged away "ROSS!" Maia screamed with fear as she was being dragged out of the car. Ross grabbed hold of Maia's hands and held onto her as strong and as best as he could. But the next pull and Maia was took away out of sight.

All Ross could hear in the distance was Maia's cries of pain.. Then one last hit and it all stopped.. That made Ross's heart drop down to his stomach. He was next.

He then crawled out of the car as best as he could. But he got his white hoodie caught on something so he just unzipped it and threw it too the side where he was now without a hoodie. Great. When Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Laura get back they're gonna panic and think Ross is dead.

Heck.. He might even be dead by the time they find him. Or _if _they find him.

Ross then struggled as he got onto his feet. His leg was still weak and cut to bits. But he needed to find Maia if she wasn't dead.

He then began to walk - well.. Began to limp - towards the deserted town of Chernobyl. Only to be grabbed himself. He let out the largest scream and began to fight back as best as he could. All the mutant done was just growl that's it.. He or she or shemale couldn't talk. It's face was white with black eyes. Wearing black cloths. Almost like a zombie.

Ross kicked and punched it as best as he could. Finally he was released from the mutants grip where he began to run as fast as he could and as best as he could.

He then wound up in some kind of building. Where he then fell to the floor and began to cry. He's never gonna get out of here alive. "ARGH!" Ross screamed in pain as something went through his stomach.

A mutant had ran a piece of sharp glass from the car window through Ross's stomach. He clenched onto his stomach to stop the bleeding. He then ripped the glass out of him before stabbing the mutant in the head with all his anger where it died on the spot. Now all Ross had to hope was no mutants came out of nowhere and that Riker would find him.

Ross then left the building and made his way back to the car.

They had been looking around for about 15 minutes now, and nothing. No Ross. No Maia. Just trails of blood and that's about it.

"Wait.." Ratliff said "if we follow the trails of blood we might find them!" They looked on the floor and began to follow it.

That's when they heard a growl behind them.

They turned around where they saw a figure. It wasn't Ross. Wasn't Maia. Nope. "What.. The.. Fuck.. Is that..?" Ratliff asked. "I don't know.. BUT RUN!" Riker shouted.

The four of them then ran, following the trail of blood. Hopefully whatever that was that was infront of them just then can't run as fast as Riker, Ratliff, Laura and Rydel.

As they ran, continuing to follow the trail of blood, they were now in the center of Chernobyl where all the factories and warehouses were. The only problem was they couldn't see where the heck the Nuclear Station was. So if they ran into that then.. Lets face it it's a death trap and they'll die. But the Radiation Monitor would of went off by now if they were anywhere near it.

Hopefully they'd be out of here by morning.

Then all of a sudden as they were running Ratliff bumped into something sending him and whatever that was to the floor. Ratliff screamed, like a boy, thinking it was a mutant or something crawling away quickly "I TOUCHED IT!" Ratliff screamed. "Ratliff! Riker! Laura! Rydel!" The thing said that was on the floor.

They looked down.

Ross.

"ROSS!" They all shouted with relief. Ratliff then ran over and helped Ross up putting one of his arms round his neck "They stabbed me.. It.. stabbed me.." Ross cried holding onto his stomach with his free hand. "I-i-it's okay Ross!" Riker said "we're gonna get out of here once we find Maia okay! Where is she?!" "She.. S-s-she's gone! She's dead!" Ross said.

Everyone just looked at eachother. "Lets just get out of here now!" Laura demanded. They all nodded. "But.. Which way..?" Rydel asked.

None of them knew which way to go.. They were now lost with little hope of ever getting back home.

"T-the way we came c'mon.." Riker said.

Something told Riker that none of them were gonna get out of here without being hurt or loosing something or someone.


	11. 2 Dead, 4 Alive

They don't know how long they had been running around for trying to find an exit, but it had been too long. All they wanted was to get out of this place and go home, was it just too much to ask?

Ratliff still had Ross hanging off him and he was beginning to get tired now.

But what they were mainly concerned about was if any mutants came out and surprised attacked them.

"Guys," Laura said as she stopped running "we've been running around for the past hour. This is like the 3rd time we've passed this place." She said referring to the warehouse building next to her.

Ratliff looked around when he saw a piece of paper stuck to the wall. It looked like a map of Chernobyl. He then put Ross on the floor gently leaned against a fence with steps next to them. Leading to some place he didn't know. But he didn't noticed.

Ratliff walked over and took it off the wall. "Guys, there's a map." Ratliff said looking down at the map but walking back over to Rydel, Riker and Laura. Riker shone the torch on the map "This is great! Maybe we can find a way out of here!" Riker said smiling.

The four looked down at the map and began arguing on what directions to take. Laura kept on taking quick glimpses over to Ross.

Gosh. He looked in so much pain. Having a piece of glass ran through him and something almost rip his leg off. Poor boy.

He kept throwing his head back and forward. He didn't know what to do, he was so scared. All he wanted to do was go home and that's it.

Rocky was right about his feeling about going on a world trip. Why couldn't Ross of just listened to him and stayed? None of this would of happened.

Laura got a bad feeling in her stomach everytime she took one look at Ross. She couldn't help but have the feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Look! This way is the quickest!" Rydel said slapping her hand on the map. "You just think that! You don't actually know that though!" Riker said. "Riker, Rydel has a point," Ratliff said "if we do go down that way then there is a chance we'll get out of here quicker and safer.." Riker sighed "You don't know that! We've got to at least plan three point out incase some don't work!" Riker said. "Dude! Rydel's way is the _ONLY _way that doesn't lead to the Nuclear Power Plant. So if we go any other way, we'll end up at the power plant," Ratliff said "then we'll burn to death. Rydel's way. Or die."

Laura rolled her eyes as Riker, Ratliff and Rydel continued to argue on what way to go. Then something caught her eye.

She turned as she saw a little girl stood a fair distance away from them with her back to them. She felt her heart sink to her stomach. Never has Laura been so scared in her life. Laura tapped Ratliff on the back.

Rydel and Riker continued to argue.

Ratliff turned to Laura to see what she wanted before looking at where she was staring. Ratliff saw the little girl too. "Er.. Guys.." Ratliff said. Riker and Rydel turned away before looking. They saw her too. Their faces went pale.

Ross turned his head to see what the commotion was where he saw the little girl too. For some odd reason, Ross thought he heard footsteps behind him. But he thought he was hearing things.

Riker then edge his way closer to the girl slowly "H-hello.." Riker called "are you okay..?" The girl still had her back to him. "Hello?" Riker called. Maybe she doesn't speak English? Maybe she's Russian. Riker may aswell try in Russian. "Npnbet." Riker said in Russian, which was Russian for 'hello'. Nothing.

Ross just hoped like hell nothing was gonna happen. That was until he felt something wrap round him. He looked down as he saw arms wrapping round him. He wanted to scream but something was stopping him. He just began to breathe heavily. That was until he was dragged away from the fence and down the steps into the warehouse.

"ARGH!" Ross screamed.

Ratliff, Laura, Riker and Rydel immedeatly turned around only just to catch Ross being dragged away from them down the steps. "ROSS!" They all shouted. Rydel turned around to see the little girl gone. GONE. She was only there a minute ago.

She looked around everywhere only to see something engraved on the floor beneath her. _Your next. _Rydel felt like crying. She looked back to see Riker, Laura and Ratliff had already set off running for Ross. So she ran quickly to catch up with them.

Luckily she did.

They were now in the warehouse. But it split off into two ways. "ROSS!" Riker shouted. "ARGH HELP!" Ross screamed/shouted.

One problem. They didn't know what direction he was shouting from. "Oh my god! Where the heck is he?!" Ratliff asked worried, running his hands through his hair as tears threatened his eyes. "DOWN HERE! ARGH!" Ross screamed.

It was clear now, Ross was dragged right. So they ran down to the right as fast as they could to Ross's rescue. That's if they were gonna be able to make it in time. "We're coming baby bro! Just hold on!" Riker shouted as he was running. Laura shined the torch infront so they knew where they were running.

"RIKER HELP ME!" Ross shouted in pain "OW! ARGH!"

Ross continued to scream in pain as he was continuing to be attacked. That's all the four could hear. Ross being attacked and beaten. It broke their hearts so much.

Laura's cause she and Ross had been friends for so long he was like the brother she never had. Now she was at risk of loosing him. She didn't want that. Ratliff's because Ross had been his bestfriend since Ratliff was 4 and Ross was 2. 2 YEARS OLD. Now look. Ratliff's 19 and Ross is 17. That's MORE than 10 years. Almost 20. Ratliff would die if anything happened to Ross. He loves him to death. He couldn't imagine anything bad happening to him.

Riker and Rydel.. Well.. Ross was their baby brother. Sure. Ryland was their baby brother, but unfortunately due to a car crash Ryland's not around anymore. So Ross now claimed that title as baby brother. Somehow if Ross dies, Rocky won't appreciate being called baby brother... He doesn't seem that type of guy.

Why couldn't Rocky be here? He'd of had this all under control. Sure Riker was the oldest, but in all honesty Rocky was the strongest out of Riker, Rocky and Ross. He'd probably of had Ratliff, Laura, Riker, Rydel, Ross and Maia out of here before this. Maybe even Uri.

But it was too late now. Rocky was more than likely gonna end up as a lonely child if the rest of tonight plays out how Riker thinks it is.

Ross continued to cry in pain as everyone could here him.

It was getting to much to hear for everyone. "RIKER!" Ross shouted. Now it sounded like he was crying.

Riker then felt his heart being ripped out of his chest when he heard what Ross tried to shout next.. But got cut off. "RIK-" Ross shouted, only to be cut off by a hurling sound.

Everyone stopped running and looked at eachother frightened, panicked and upset. "You don't think.." Rydel said as tears threatened her eyes. Riker shook his head "H-he can't be.." Riker said. "ROSS!" Ratliff shouted "YOU HOLD ON YOU HEAR ME! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Ratliff shouted. "ROSS?" Laura shouted/asked.

Nothing.

Everyone's heart sunk to their stomach. "ROSS!" Riker shouted.

Once again they began running to where Ross had been dragged.

Riker was far ahead in running a couple of meters away. He was in a real rush to get to his baby brother in time. Incase he was alive or slowly dying. Ratliff, Laura and Rydel were following closer behind.

All of a sudden Riker stopped running. The others eventually stopped running and stopped beside him. Riker's face had gone pale.. He looked like he could cry any minute. Everyone was confused why. That was until they looked infront of him.

Ross.

He was layed infront of them dead. His eyes were closed. His cloths were a mess. He had blood all over his body. His face wasn't as flushed as it use to be it was white with a load of blood stains on it. His chest wasn't expanding as it normally does when he breaths.

Ross was dead. Gone forever.

"No no no no no no no no no no!" Riker chorused in disbelief putting his hands over his mouth. Laura had to wipe her eyes numerous of times to stop any tears from flowing out of her eyes. Her bestfriend layed dead before her. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she let tears come out of her eyes. "Oh my god.." Rydel whimpered. "W-w-we need to leave now before something happens to us!" Ratliff said as his heart broke and his voice cracked.

Ratliff, Laura and Rydel then began to walk away but Riker never he just stayed in the spot he was in. "Riker come on!" Rydel said "we need to leave!" "W-what about Ross?!" Riker asked. "He's gone Riker! He's not coming with us anytime soon!" Rydel snapped "we need to leave and get out of here!" Riker couldn't help but let out a cry "I promised I'd get him out of here Rydel!" Riker shouted. "IT'S TOO LATE NOW COME ON!" Rydel shouted, loosing her temper.

Now there was just silence.. Too much silence.

All of a sudden there was a growl/roar that came from nowhere. "Riker. Come on.. We need to go now!" Ratliff said wiping his eyes. Riker nodded finally giving in.

They all then ran out of the closest door.

Only to become surrounded by mutants.

Too many mutants.


	12. The Will To Survive

They got outside only to find themselves coming face to face with about two mutants. Now they were scared.

Now with Ross gone and dead, all they wanna do is get home and be safe rather than be eaten alive or killed. They didn't know if the mutants would eat them because they hadn't found Maia or her body since she went missing and got killed. Or eaten.

Oh well.

This time it was 4 against 2 though, so it shouldn't be that bad. "Put that gun to use Riker and shoot them.." Ratliff said. Riker nodded and got the gun out of his pocket and was about to pull the trigger when more came out from nowhere. He just lowered his arm down "What the.." Riker said dropping the gun.

With luck Ratliff caught it before it hit the ground.

Everyone was literally shaking they didn't know what to do.

Ratliff turned his head in different directions to find an escape route. He then saw a wooden hut, that had a door that was wide open. With luck they could run straight for it and stay in there. Hopefully it would lead some place else or they could stay in the hut until the mutants disappeared.

"Guys, there's a hut!" Ratliff pointed to. Everyone looked and let out a sigh of relief as they were about to make a run for it.

Riker took one last look in the warehouse where Ross's body was laying he frowned when he saw it. "RUN!" Ratliff shouted.

The four then made a run for the hut as fast as they could. Even though the mutants were slow at running, they were only like 5 meters away from them.

Once they were in the hut, Riker and Ratliff slammed the doors shut. Lucky for them there was stuff in the hut they could barricade the door with. Old pieces of wood, old small freezer's, chair's etc. "Quick! Pass some of them over! Starting with the heavy things!" Riker said.

Rydel and Laura then grabbed hold of the freezer and began to push it to them. Eventually they got it to the door and pushed it against it. They then barricaded the door with everything else. Ratliff lent against the freezer "That was _too _close!" Ratliff said catching his breath.

All of a sudden arms smashed through the wood in the door and grabbed Ratliff "SHIT!" Ratliff shouted trying to pull away "HELP ME!" Laura looked around where she saw a plank of wood on the floor. She picked it up before smacking the arms of the mutants off of Ratliff. It worked. "Oh my god.." Ratliff panicked getting away from the door "that was so scary!" "Guys! If they can smash through wood then they are gonna be in here in the matter of a couple of minutes!" Rydel shouted.

They looked around the room in hope for an escape. Riker then saw a curtain in the far corner of the room. Why would there be a curtain hanging in a room with no windows? He walked over to it and pulled it down. The relief that came over Riker was amazing "Guys there's a door!" Riker shouted. Ratliff, Laura and Rydel then walked over "What are you waiting for?! Open that thing!" Ratliff said. Riker then swung the door open.

What the.. It was a tunnel. A tunnel that obviously led to somewhere. Right now they could pray that it led to safety or out of Chernobyl. But that's what they hoped. They didn't know what was at the end of the tunnel.

The end. The end of the line for the four was at the end of this tunnel. So if they go down it then they might aswell just let the mutants kill them.

"I.. I don't like the look of this tunnel.." Rydel said "maybe we should just do our best and hide." "Yeah we should," Riker said "if you wanna die." "I'm not taking any chances, I'm going down it." Laura said before making her way down the tunnel. There was then a smash on the side of the hut. "Me too," Ratliff said following Laura "come on if you wanna live!" Riker looked at Rydel "C'mon, I'm not leaving you behind for you to die on your own." Riker said. Rydel sighed "Fine, lets go!" Rydel said. "Good." Riker said. Rydel and Riker then followed Ratliff and Laura down the tunnel.

They got half way down the tunnel when they heard the hut being smashed into pieces, which made them all pick up their pace running. Until they came to another door. This was the biggest problem of all. It was metal and heavy. "Oh my god!" Laura shouted beginning to punch and kick the door "OW!" She screamed out in pain. "Don't punch a metal door then dim wit!" Ratliff said pushing her to the side. Laura grabbed hold of Riker as Ratliff went to the door to try find a way to open it.

Then, they heard the door smash open from the hut. The mutants got in. "Ratliff hurry the fuck up.." Riker said. Ratliff then found a big door handle "Got it!" Ratliff shouted. He then began to pull it open with great struggle "Riker help!" Riker then helped pull it open. But they only got it open like a meter, only big enough for one to get through at a time.

The mutants were closing in "Get in quick!" Rydel screamed pushing Laura. Ratliff then squeezed through the door, Riker was next and then Laura.

Once Laura was through Rydel began to make her way through until she was grabbed and she screamed "THEY'VE GOT ME!" Rydel screamed. "RYDEL!" Riker shouted grabbing her arms to try pull her through. Rydel grabbed hold of Riker aswell. But it was no use, the mutants were pulling her to hard and there was more of them. "Ratliff, Laura help me!" Riker shouted. Ratliff and Laura then grabbed hold trying to pull her through. "Just go! Leave me! Get out of here!" Rydel shouted as tears left her eyes. "W-we are not leaving you Ry!" Riker said "I've already lost Ross, now I am NOT loosing you!" "Please! Just get to safety it's what I - ow - want!" She begged as she was getting pulled. Riker shook his head. Rydel then let go of Riker, causing Riker's grip to slip and accidently let go of her. Where she was pulled from him and out the door. "RYDEL!" Riker shouted.

It was too late, all you heard was her let out a couple of screams and it stopped. Ratliff then slammed the metal door shut. Ratliff lent against it as he turned around and faced Laura and Riker. Only the 3 remaining. First Maia, then Ross and now Rydel. Riker just let out a scream of frustration. That's 3 siblings dead now thanks to him. "Riker.. Calm down.. It's gonna be okay.." Laura said rubbing his back "we'll get out of here." "I don't wanna get out of here knowing Ross and Rydel are now dead thanks to me.." Riker said "i'd rather die now." "Oh, so you wanna die and let Rocky live on his own?" Ratliff asked "seems fair." "Riker, please come on," Laura said "if you stay here to die then I stay here to die." "Same here." Ratliff said.

Riker looked up at them both. He didn't want to be responsible for Ratliff and Laura's death if Riker stayed.. So he got up off the floor "Fine.. We'll get out of here." Riker said. "Good." Laura said before turning around. There was another door in this room which was fortunate. "There's a way out, c'mon." Laura said opening the door. "You go first Laura incase anything happens them things, whatever they are, get through the door.." Riker said. Laura walked through then Riker and then lastly Ratliff.

The passage way was tight and closed in, so they speed walked down it seen as though they couldn't run or stand in a line next to eachother.

As they continued down the echoed passage, they heard growling and roar's coming from behind them. The mutants broke the door. "Go faster!" Ratliff said pushing Riker so he pushed Laura. Soon they picked up the pace as fast as they could where they reached the end of the passage into a large open room. It looked like a room where they took patients when they got ill. Or from when the Nuclear Power Plant malfunctioned and exploded.

It looked like they'd hit a dead end. There was no way they could turn back because of the mutants probably breaking through the door. "S-so this is it.. A dead end..?" Ratliff asked getting upset as his voice cracked. Laura looked at the guys worryingly "I can't believe this.." Laura said "all this for nothing." Riker frowned. He then put both of his arms around Laura and Ratliff and pulled them into a hug "It's okay," Riker said "we'll get out of here some how." Ratliff and Laura hugged back.

Riker looked over to the far corner of the room where he saw an arch way "Guys.. It think I just found a way out.." Riker said. Ratliff and Laura then pulled away before looking where Riker and Laura were looking. Ratliff smiled "C'mon what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Ratliff said as he made his way to the arch. Laura looked at Riker and smiled "You know," Laura said "I know that this hasn't been exactly the greatest trip of my life or your life.. But I couldn't thank you enough for this." "Thank you for what? Getting your two bestfriends killed and my sister?" Riker asked. "Apart from that," Laura said "if Maia, Ross and Rydel would of lived this would of been one cool adventure we were on. But unfortunately it had to end like this.." Riker smiled a little "I guess so.." Riker said. Laura smiled before kissing him on the lips.

"You two coming?" Ratliff asked poking his head round the corner of the arch. They pulled away "Yeah." Riker said. Riker then grabbed Laura's hand before taking her over to the arch with Ratliff. Riker then took out the Radiation Monitor from his pocket "Will one of you two hold onto this because it keeps almost falling out of my pocket." Riker said. "Sure thing." Ratliff said taking it. "Where are we supposed to get out?" Laura asked. Ratliff shone the torch "Ladders!" Ratliff called out. They then got to the ladders.

As Ratliff went to go put his foot up on the ladders there was a big massive roar. Riker looked out the arch "OH SHIT THEY GOT IN!" Riker shouted "GO GO GO GO!" Ratliff then pounced up the ladders till he was at the top. "Go on Laura, quick." Riker said after he kissed her again. Laura nodded before going up the ladders. Ratliff held out his hands for Laura to take hold of so he could get her up quicker. Laura took his hand and he pulled her up as she was half way up "Argh!" She let out a little scream as he pulled her up with surprise.

Ratliff then looked back down to Riker "Riker c'mon, I'll help you up!" Ratliff said looking down the ladder. Riker looked through the arch and up at Ratliff as if he was sorry. The suttle smile rubbed off Ratliff's face "No, no.. Riker don't you dare do what I think you are gonna do!" Ratliff said. "I'll distract them! You guys go!" Riker said edging closer to the ladders as the mutants got closer to the arch. "No fucking way dude, we've been through too much to just let you die right here right now!" Ratliff said holding down one of his arms "get your fucking ass up these ladders now Riker Lynch!" "Ratliff trust me!" Riker said. "Riker, please.." Laura begged "listen to Ratliff. "Just go!" Riker shouted. "Dude, if your not coming up I'm coming down for you!" Ratliff said getting ready to go down the ladders. "Alright! I'm coming!" Riker said grabbing hold of the ladders.

He then got on the ladders and began to make his way up until he felt his leg being pulled "SHIT!" Riker shouted. Ratliff then grabbed hold of Riker's arm "Laura help me!" Ratliff called out struggling to pull Riker up. Laura then scooted over and grabbed Riker's arm. Both of them began to pull Riker up, but he kept slipping getting pulled down "Laura try harder!" Ratliff shouted. "I am trying!" Laura snapped "I am a girl! I don't have as much strength as a guy!" Both of them began to pull even more than they were. "Laura, on the count of three pull!" Ratliff said. Laura nodded. "Guys! Just leave it and let go!" Riker said trying not to cry out in pain. "NO!" Ratliff shouted.

"1... 2... 3!" Ratliff shouted. Both of them pulled back as hard as they could, but as they pulled they ended up letting go by accident cause of how hard they pulled. "ARGH!" Riker shouted as he got pulled down. "RIKER!" Laura screamed.

That was it. That was the last time they saw Riker Lynch. "Oh my god.." Ratliff said as tears came out of his eyes. "Riker!" Laura called out going to the ladder "I'm going down for him!" "NO!" Ratliff shouted pulling Laura back "it's only us two now! I can't afford to loose you aswell!" Laura sighed before bursting into tears "I wanna get out of here Ratliff! NOW!" Laura begged falling into Ratliff. "We will.. C'mon." Ratliff said getting up off the floor. Laura got up also where they looked down a darkened corridor. Ratliff took Laura's hand "We're gonna run," Ratliff said "I don't care if we run into mutants. We run through them and just run until we are out of here." Laura nodded.

Both of them began to run down the corridor hand-in-hand until they reached the end where they came up to some metal steps. Odd metal steps.. None like they've seen before. Almost like the steps you see in a Power Plant. Any type of Power Plants, Electric, Nuclear.. etc.

So they went up them and released eachother's hand once they were at the top. Ratliff shone the torch around to see where they were. They didn't understand. There was a load of controls that looked complicated. But why would there be controls in a room that's metal? They shook their heads. Then the Radiation Monitor went off. Ratliff took it out of his pocket and looked at it. Laura was confused aswell.

Why would there be Radiation in a room.. That's entirely made up of metal with controls. "Uh-oh.." Ratliff said as he realized where they were. Laura cocked her head. But then she saw writing on the wall "Ratliff.. Look.." Laura said pointing to the wall. Ratliff looked. Just as Ratliff thought. He was right about there they were.

The writing on the wall was _CHERNOBYL NUCLEAR POWER PLANT; REACTOR 4. _Their hearts dropped to their stomach. This was the reactor that blew up and caused this whole Nuclear Disaster in the first place.

They were in Reactor 4...


	13. Something's Not Right

**Okay, I have re-written this chapter because I have a better idea now! :D So just read ;) Yeah.. The beginning will be the same, up to a certain point :3**

**Oh yeah, and YESTERDAY was 27 years since the Chernobyl Disaster happened :O **

* * *

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Ratliff chorused as he looked at the writing on the wall.

_CHERNOBYL NUCLEAR POWER PLANT: REACTOR 4. _

Ratliff turned to Laura, he could see the tears forming in her eyes with fear. Honestly. Ratliff wasn't gonna lie to Laura, he was petrified too.

Congratulations. Laura Marano and Ellington Ratliff, you just tried to run to freedom only to end up in a Nuclear Reactor. One that is destroyed and well.. Contaminated with Radiation. Congratulations!

Ratliff just face palmed. He couldn't believe it. They ran thinking they were gonna live.. Now look.. They've just ran into the worst place they could in Chernobyl. The Reactor. That blew up. Sound.

"M-maybe we're not exposed yet.." Laura said "maybe there's a chance we can still get out of here and live." Ratliff looked at her "I'm not gonna lie Laura," Ratliff said "I don't think there is a chance we're gonna live anymore now that we're in here.." "Then lets get out of here then!" Laura begged with fear in her voice "please!" Ratliff nodded "Take my hand, we'll run together." Ratliff said. Laura took his hand.

Lucky for them the door was open to the reactor so they could run straight out. Which they did.

Laura held the torch whilst Ratliff had hold of the monitor.

The ground, which was metal, rattled as they ran down all the corridors trying to find a way out. But it was like the corridors were endless.

It was starting to get hot, Laura started to sweat aswell as Ratliff. "Oh my god.. Why is it so hot?!" Laura asked as they were running. "I don't know, maybe because we're in a Nuclear Power station?" Ratliff said.

They then came to a cross-road corridor. "This way!" Ratliff said as he saw an exit. They then began to run down it, but Laura stopped and winced in pain "Oww.. Ratliff stop.. It hurts.." Laura said as she stopped running. "What are you talking about?" Ratliff asked "I didn't do anything to you." "Then why am I in pain..?" Laura asked. Ratliff shrugged.

Laura shone the torch on her "Oh my god!" Ratliff shouted putting his hands over his mouth as he saw Laura's face. He didn't shout it to make her feel uncomfortable.. Her face.. It was starting to burn.. Getting holes in. Burnt holes. So was her hands. "What is it..?" Laura asked. "Your face.. It's burning from the radiation!" Ratliff said. "Oh my god.." Laura said touching her face "OW!" She cried out as she touched her face.

Ratliff then felt pain aswell "Oh no.." Ratliff worried "Laura.. Shine the torch on me am I burning?" Laura shone the torch on Ratliff "Am I?" Ratliff asked. "I don't know..." Laura said "I can't see.." "What do you mean you can't see?" Ratliff asked "you've got a torch for heavens sake!" "No. My eyes.. I can't see out of them Ratliff..." Laura said beginning to cry. Ratliff took the torch from Laura and wrapped his arms around her "It's okay, I'll get you out of here." Ratliff said.

He then shone the torch on his hands which where starting to burn from the radiation aswell. He then touch his face which stung "Ow." Ratliff hissed in pain. Laura then just began to cry hysterically "I.. I-i d-don't w-wanna die!" Laura said choking on her tears. "You won't.." Ratliff said. _The Radiation will kill you if we don't get out of here. _Ratliff thought to himself.

Ratliff pulled away from the hug and took Laura's hand "Take tight hold of my hand Laura," Ratliff said "do not let go of it either and just run with me." Laura nodded as tears continued out of her eyes. Ratliff then began to run with Laura until he burst through the exit door.

They were outside now. God did it feel good to have some fresh air. Laura then fell to her knee's grasping for breath. "A-are you okay Laura?" Ratliff asked panicking. "I can't... breathe.." Laura said grabbing her neck. "Fuck it." Ratliff said throwing the Radiation Monitor away on the floor. Right now all he needed was a torch and that's it. He didn't care if they ran into any Radiation anymore, both of them were already exposed to it.

He then picked Laura up off the floor, bridal style, cause it was the only way he was gonna be able to get Laura to move before running with her in his arms. He saw someone in the distance, it looked like a mutant so he just ran into the ware house that was opened up.

It was the one where Ross got killed. So no doubt Ross's body was gonna be laying there dead. Great. Just what Ratliff wanted to see. His bestfriend on the floor.. Dead.

He then began to pass the spot where Ross was layed.

Ross wasn't there.

That confused him. There's no way the mutants could of took him from where he was either. Why? Because there was no blood on the floor from where he would of been dragged off. All that was there was a torn bit of Ross's shirt and that's it.

"Something's not right Laura.." Ratliff said. "What.. do you.. mean?" Laura asked breathing heavily. "This is warehouse where Ross got killed and he's not there.." Ratliff said. "M-maybe we're.. in the wrong.. Ware house.." Laura said. "NO I don't think so, this is the ONLY ware house.." Ratliff said. "Well I.. Can't.. see.. so.. I.. can't.. tell.. you.." Laura said.

There was growl. Ratliff looked behind him. A mutant. Great. He then put Laura on the floor before getting a plank of wood and giving it to Laura "You hear a growl, you just swing that around you hear me?" Ratliff said. "Yeah," Laura said taking it in her hands "I got it." Ratliff then picked up a piece of wood himself before taking a small step towards the mutant.

Laura just sat there looking before her, her vision was so blurry she could only just make out Ratliff. "Your going down.." Ratliff said swinging the wood across the head of the mutant, but it ducked. The mutant then launched it's self onto Ratliff "GET OFF ME!" Ratliff shouted kicking and punching it. Laura was petrified.. If Ratliff gets killed by this mutant then she's screwed. She can't see anymore! So she's more or less dead herself if Ratliff dies now. She could only just make out Ratliff and the mutant fighting.

Ratliff then kicked the mutant off him where it went flying on it's back "C'mon on Laura!" Ratliff said running to her helping her up taking her by her hands. Still having hold of the piece of wood. "We need to run! No matter how much it hurts Laura, we gotta run!" Ratliff said. Laura nodded "Just get us out of here Ratliff.." Laura said. "I will, don't worry Laura!" Ratliff said.

Ratliff could feel himself becoming weaker. A lot more weaker than he was, more or less because of the radiation he and Laura were both contaminated with. Laura was growing weaker aswell. But they ran anyway no matter how much it hurts. All of a sudden Ratliff's vision started going blurry aswell. "Oh god no..." Ratliff said stopping running hold his eyes "eye vision don't fail me now.." "What's wrong?" Laura asked. "My vision.." Ratliff said "no.. C'mon lets run before it completely goes like yours!" Ratliff grabbed Laura's hand again and started to run.

That's when they came to an exit. "Laura feel around for a door handle..." Ratliff said feeling the big door. "Okay." Laura said beginning to feel around the door aswell for the handle.

Another growl behind them. Laura then moved towards Ratliff and grabbed his arm in fear. Unfortunately Ratliff dropped the piece of wood somewhere and because his vision is going blurry he doesn't know where it is. The mutant was getting closer. Both of them shouted in fear before Ratliff began to swing his arms around trying to hit it. Ratliff hit it in the face. The mutant shouted growled again. "Argh!" Ratliff and Laura shouted/screamed in fear.

"Ratliff do something I don't wanna be killed by it!" Laura screamed as best as she could considering she was running out of breath. "I don't even know where the fuck it is?! I can't see!" Ratliff shouted. Ratliff then began to swing his arms and legs out in front of him. The mutant growled as Ratliff hit it once more. "ARGH!" Ratliff and Laura screamed.

As the mutant continued to growl, Ratliff and Laura kept on screaming everytime it got closer or growled. "AHH!" Both of them screamed. The mutant flung its arm so it hit Ratliff. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed once more. Ratliff then flung both of his legs so he ended up kicking the mutant in the crotch with all his strength his legs have. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The mutant shouted before falling to the floor holding his crotch. "Arghh?" Ratliff and Laura questioned the scream with pity.

Ratliff cocked his head and took a step forward "Did he just shout.. Ow..?" Ratliff asked. "No..." The "mutant" said "shit.." "Laura.. Do you know any mutants that can shout ow or talk?" Ratliff asked. "No.. No I do... not." Laura said still grasping for breath. "I can explain?" The "Mutant" questioned. "Wait... a minute..." Laura said "I... recognize that voice... ROCKY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Laura shouted.

"Rocky..?!" Ratliff said confused. "Surprise?" Rocky said. Ratliff pulled the mask off Rocky, as Rocky stood up. "Dude.. What are you doing here?" Ratliff asked. "Er..." Rocky trailed off about to put his arm around Ratliff. "Don't touch me!" Ratliff said. "What... Sorry.." Rocky said. "NO, it's just.. me and Laura ran into the Nuclear Reactor we're contaminated with Radiation.." Ratliff said "Laura's gone blind and weak.." Rocky's face at that point just dropped.

All of a sudden there was laughter coming from the door. It was Maia, Ross, Riker and Rydel. AND Uri. They walked over to Rocky and stood by him "Oh my gosh! You guys should of seen your faces!" Riker laughed. At this point Ratliff and Laura were confused. "This vas all a joke," Uri said "ve play it on people every year ven zay come to Chernobyl. I'm not zee only von involved in ziss." "We didn't actually know it was a joke either," Ross said "that was until when we got took by a mutant each and they told us to be quiet or scream as if your dying." "But you got stabbed!" Ratliff said. "Yeah, I know," Ross said lifting up his shirt and showing the gauze "that wasn't meant to happen apparently.."

"Was Rocky... Involved?" Laura asked. "At last minute," Rocky said "I got a phone call telling me to come over yesterday. So I did. The plan was put into place. And then.. It happened up to now. Oh by the way Ratliff, thank you for giving me the possibility for not having children in the future!" "Sorry.." Ratliff said holding up his hands.

Riker then noticed something. Laura and Ratliff weren't smiling.. Or showing any side of humor to this. Normally Ratliff would all the time.. He always does. So would Laura. That's what Ross and Maia told him when they were in the cabin watching them all run around. But when Riker got "killed" they all left the cabin and didn't know about Ratliff and Laura running into the reactor.

"Why aren't you guys laughing?" Riker asked. Laura and Ratliff looked at eachother before at everyone else. "After.. Riker got... took... Me and... Ratliff ran... down a corri...door.." Laura said struggling to breath. "Why are you talking like that?" Rydel asked. "Cause after Riker got taken me and Laura ran thinking you were all dead," Ratliff said "we ended up running into Reactor 4. Now Laura's gone blind and she's struggling to stay alive! I'm going blind too! Soon I'm gonna be the one struggling to.. Breath." Ratliff explained, before having to take a deep breath. "Your joking.." Ross said. "No.. We're not." Ratliff said before coughing.

"Ve need to get zem out of here now!" Uri said "but.. ve can't touch zem..."

All of a sudden Ratliff felt his neck become tighter, like he was gonna choke. He brought his hands to his neck. "Ratliff, what's wrong?" Ross asked getting panicked as his heart become to beat quicker. "My.. neck.. it hurts.." Ratliff said struggling to talk and breathe. He then fell to his knees. "No, no," Ross said taking a step towards him "don't you dare die Ratliff.. Not right here..Not right now."

Ratliff then just fully collapsed onto his back.

That's when they all realized.

This joke had gone way too far.


	14. The Ending: Part 1

**Another plot twist :O **

**and.. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUN.**

**3,235 words... I hope your happy. **

_People speaking Russian! :D _

* * *

Ratliff woke up. But he was in great pain, he still felt his chest tightened and his eyes were stinging but his vision was back.

He looked up to see he was in the back of a truck. By the looks of it an ambulance truck. He saw two men above him with gas masks on. "W-where am I?" Ratliff asked weakly. "Your in an ambulance," A man said "don't vorry, you'll be safe." "W-what happened to my friends..?" Ratliff asked again. "Zere vas only von person zere viv you, a girl," The man told him "you vere viv nobody else." "Y-yeah.. I was.. Riker, Ross, Rydel, Rocky and Maia!" Ratliff said "where did you find me?" "Outside zee Nuclear Reactor, in the zee varehouse viv zee girl. You both collapsed and passed out in zee middle of it. Novere near a door." The man said.

Ratliff was in shock. He dreamt everyone was still alive. When in reality.. Everything did happen. From Uri dying, to Maia, to Ross, to Rydel and to Riker. They were all gone because of the mutants. Rocky wasn't there at all. He'd just dreamt it when he passed out. He then realized something. Laura. "Where is the girl?" Ratliff asked, feeling himself becoming weaker again. "She.. Er.. Unfortunately ven she collapsed and.. someone shot her." The man told him.

Someone shot her? Maybe she done it herself cause of how much pain she was in. After all the gun did fall out of Ratliff's pocket. Great. Laura's gone and dead. Which makes Ratliff the ONLY survivor. "They.. They got them.. They killed my friends.." Ratliff blurted out trying to regain breath. "Vat got your friends?" He asked. "These.. Mutant.. People. They killed them.." Ratliff said "they got Uri. Then.. They got Maia.. Then Ross.. Then.. Ry.. Rydel.. Finally Ri.. Ri.. Ri.. ker." Ratliff just felt his head go floppy so it was just rolling about. All he needed was a gun. If there was a gun right now, Ratliff would take it and put himself out of his misery. He was in so much pain to bare.

The man looked up from Ratliff to the other man. "_He's seen them. We can't let him go now._" The man said. "_What about his family and other friends?_" Man #2 asked. "_Don't worry. They won't be worrying about him after we're done with him._" "_But.._" "_But nothing. We can't risk this getting out to the world about them mutants in Chernobyl. We'll be ruined, everyone will panic. We're not letting him go, we're gonna keep him._" "_Are we at least gonna help him with this pain he's going through?_" The man grinned "_By the time we're done with him.. We won't need to relive his pain._"

Ratliff does speak and know Russian. But he is in that much pain and desperate for help that he didn't even both to try and listen. He did. But all he got was: _What about his family and friends?, Done with him, Everyone will panic, Keeping him, Gonna help him, pain he's going though _and _his pain. _Ratliff didn't know whether to think by the words he could make out was a good or bad thing that they were talking about.

All he could do was hope for the best that they would help him and he could go back to America. There's no way he's living in Russia anymore. Someone's gotta break the news to Stormie, Mark and Rocky right? Also Maia and Laura's family. Gosh. If Ratliff knew he was only gonna live til 19 then he wouldn't of wasted his life doing nothing.

A pain then went through his chest and he cried out in pain "Help me.. Please.." Ratliff begged. "Don't vorry, ve vill." Man #1 said.

The truck stopped. The doors opened and the bed Ratliff was in began to get wheeled out of the back of it in the bed he was laying in before he got outside and into a building.

This didn't look like a hospital. Although.. If your contaminated with Radiation somehow he doesn't think your gonna go to a hospital where you can infect people.

More people came out of nowhere wearing gas masks and white suits covering their whole body. "_He's seen them.._" Man #1 said to a different man. (Man #3) This time Ratliff began to listen. "_We'll take him to that 'room'" _Man #3 said. What room? Where was Ratliff going? Was he gonna get help? Cause it's pretty damn obvious that they know about the mutants in Chernobyl. Maybe they were gonna erase Ratliff's memory of ever being in Chernobyl. Yeah. Let them do that.. And then let them tell Ratliff, Maia, Ross, Rydel, Riker and Laura all died of a natural cause. Or were just killed by someone else. _  
_

Ratliff really doesn't need that memory. He then turned his head where he saw writing on the wall. Which translated to: _Russian Federation Government Science. _Oh shit. That's all Ratliff could think. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fucking shit. He's in danger. Obviously. The Russian Government is always hiding things from the real world. Ratliff wasn't safe at all. He knew that. Something made him wish he was back in Chernobyl so the mutants could finish him off. Or just die next to someone that was there. Not just anyone. Ross.

God sake, why couldn't Ratliff of died before Ross. That's the last thing he wanted. All he wanted now was to get out of this bed and run. Not caring if he contaminates anyone. He just wants to go somewhere where he can get help without being in danger.

**== EARLIER THAT NIGHT == **

He felt himself moving about. Is he dead? Obviously. He's just been attacked by mutants for heavens sake. Probably leaving Riker in even more guilt than he already was. Gosh. He was in so much pain right now, but eventually he opened his eyes. He was still in the ware house.

Ross was alive.

Thank god for that. But his stomach where he got stabbed was still bleeding, his head hurt, his face stung. One thing was for sure he needed to get the heck out of here now. With or without Laura, Ratliff, Riker and Rydel. No. He couldn't do that. He couldn't leave them behind. So he had to go find them and get out safely with them.

Ross sat up. It was still night time. Gosh how long had he been knocked out for. He then got up to the floor and stumbled a little. He was cut to bits and had gashes everywhere, Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. That's all Ross could think about when he moved. He made his way to the exit when he heard something behind him. So he jumped behind a box incase it was a mutant. But it wasn't. It was Ratliff and Laura.

He went to go walk out and run up to them. But something wasn't right with them. Their faces had burnt patches on them, Ratliff was carrying Laura in his arms. She wasn't dead. She must of hurt herself with all the burnt patches. "Ratliff.. We're gonna.. die.." Laura said, who appeared to be out of breath. "N-no we're not!" Ratliff said "we're gonna live! Just cause Rydel and Riker are dead now doesn't mean we're not gonna live."

Oh my gosh. His two oldest siblings were dead. Oh wow. That made Rocky and Ross only children. That makes 3 of their siblings dead. "Ratliff.. We were.. Stupid enough.. To run into the... Reactor in the Nuc..lear Station.. There's no way.. We're gonna live.."

_T-t-they didn't.. They mustn't of. _Ross thought. Oh god. Ross knows that they're gonna end up being killed. He can't even help them because Ross will get infected. Meh. _Ratliff's worth it. _Ross thought. _And Laura.. Of course Laura. _He went to go walk out as best as he could from behind the box when Ratliff began to walk past the spot where Ross was dead. _Please don't notice, please don't notice.. _Ross thought.

"Something's not right Laura.." Ratliff said. "What.. do you.. mean?" Laura asked breathing heavily. "This is warehouse where Ross got killed and he's not there.." Ratliff said. "M-maybe we're.. in the wrong.. Ware house.." Laura said. "NO I don't think so, this is the ONLY ware house.." Ratliff said. "Well I.. Can't.. see.. so.. I.. can't.. tell.. you.." Laura said.

Ross sighed. Well.. He might aswell go out there now and reveal himself. Explain how he was knocked out and not dead when he thought he was. Oh well.

There was then a mutant behind Ratliff. "Oh no.." Ross mumbled. But luckily Ratliff noticed, put Laura down and began to kick the sheer shit out of it.

That was until the mutant launched it's self onto Ratliff sending him to the floor. Knocking Ratliff out cold. "HEY!" Ross shouted. He then limped over as best as he could. Laura looked "R-r-r-ross!" Laura stuttered surprised. Once Ross was over there he nodded at Laura and looked at the mutant, at Ratliff and then at the mutant. Ross was weak right now but he needed to protect Ratliff and Laura. He picked up some wood off the floor before swinging it at the mutant, it got it across the head. Several times. About 7 times he whacked it over it's head. "God dammit why won't you die!" Ross shouted.

Ross then thought of something. He looked at the wood before smashing it off his knee, causing it to break in half. Both with sharp ends. He then ran one of the pieces of wood through the mutant and he growled in pain. "Doesn't feel so nice does it.." Ross said before taking the wood out. Letting the mutant fall to the floor and die. Ross then stuck the wood into it's chest.

He then turned to Laura "Are you okay?" He asked walking up to her. "Don't.. Come near me.." Laura said breathing heavily for air. "Sorry Laura.." Ross said "I didn't know I was alive. I thought I was dead.." Laura shook her head "Not that.. I'm.. contaminated with radiation.. You'll get... Infect if you come.. Anywhere.. near me.." She struggled to speak. Ross felt saddened for Laura. He looked at Ratliff. Ratliff's chest was still pumping up and down. He was alive.

Laura's looked like it was slowing down. "It hurts.." Laura said in pain, as tears ran down her face. "I know Laur, I'll get you out of here." Ross said. "No," Laura said shaking her head "I'm done for.. I'm not gonna live.. Nether is.. Ratliff.. You don't know what... Radiation is.. like.. Once your contam.. inated.. that's it." Ross shook his head "You can still get help," Ross said "you can get cured. Sure it'll take a very very very very long time. But what's the worst that's gonna happen? Asthma? A deformed limb? An extra limb? Laura it'll be fine."

Laura looked to her side. She saw the gun. She vagly remembers Riker giving it to Ratliff just after Ross died to hold. "Your my bestfriend.. right Ross?" Laura asked still looking at the gun. "Yeah.." "Then.. You'll do.. anything for.. me.." Laura said. "Of course." Ross said. "Put.. me out of.. my misery.." Laura said. Ross looked at her confused. Laura pointed to the gun.

Ross walked over to see what it was. He picked it up and saw it was a gun "What do you mean- Oh.." Ross said finally clicking on. He shook his head "No Laura.. I am not gonna shoot you.." Ross said. "Please.. The pain.. is too much.. I'm.. not.. gonna..live.. anyway." She said running out of breath. Ross looked at Laura. The cuts. Bruises. The burns from the Radiation on her face and arms. The pain in her eyes, even though they'd gone blurry like everyone's eyes do when they got blind. He could see the pain she was in.

He just tossed the gun back and forth from one hand to the other getting teary eyed. He looked at Laura "Y-you don't know how much you mean to me.." Ross said. Laura smiled "I can.. imagine.." Laura said as her voice began to go croaky. "Bestest friend I've ever had." Ross said half smiling wiping his eyes so she wouldn't see the tears. But she did. She could see how much this was paining him. "Same.. Goes.. for you.." She said, croakily and weakly. "You sure you want me to do this Laura?" Ross asked, in hope she would say no. Laura nodded "Please.." Laura pleaded.

Gosh. He can't believe this. He brought the gun up and took a deep breath. "I'm only doing this because your in so much pain and it's what you desperately want," Ross said as his voice cracked with sadness "if it was up to me.. This wouldn't be happening." She nodded "I know.." She half smiled. Ross shut his eyes and opened them again and tears fell. "I'm so sorry Laura." Ross said "I love you like a sister, I really do." Laura nodded "I.. love you.. too.. like a.. bro.." she half smiled before frowned "get.. it.. over.. with.." Ross nodded.

He held up the gun and aimed it, so when he shoots it, it'll shoot her in the head. Making her die instantly. "Do.. it.. Twice.. to make.. sure.. I'm dead.." Laura said. "I'll do it once," Ross said as his voice cracked "unless I miss. Even then I'm not sure I'll do it again!" She nodded. He pulled back the hammer on the gun and placed his finger on the trigger. "Goodbye Ross.." Laura said weakly. "Goodbye Laura.." He said as tears came out.

Ross shut his eyes and pulled the trigger. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Laura flat on the floor. He walked over slowly before picking up the blunt end of the wood and prodding her with it "L-laura..?" Ross asked as he prodded her. He prodded her harder. She was gone. Ross looked at the gun in his hand before throwing it in anger and kicking the wood out of the way.

All of a sudden he heard cars. He looked out of the exit and saw bright lights coming towards him, so he limped over to the otherside quickly out of the other door from where Ratliff and Laura came from, just hid behind a box and watched.

When the car stopped men in white suits and gas masks got out, and then what look like an ambulance came with a stretcher someone took out of the back when it stopped. They checked Laura. "_She's dead._" Man #1 said. They put her body in a body bag before taking it off in the back of a car. "_This one isn't.. He's still conscious._" Man #2 said. They then loaded Ratliff onto the stretcher before putting him in the back of the ambulance shutting the door. "_Stay here and look around to see if you can find anyone else,_" Man #1 said "_we'll take this boy. If he's seen these mutants then we'll kill him._" Ross's eyes widened. He remembers Riker and Ratliff teaching him abit of Russian.

Ratliff's a gonner. That's all Ross could think about. The cars drove off with Laura's dead body in it and the ambulance drove off with Ratliff in it. Ross limped out from behind the box and just stood there watching the other exit. So this was it. This is how it all ends. "I'd get out of here if I were you." A voice said from behind him. Ross turned around. He screamed. His famous girly scream. Speaking of girls. There was a little one stood behind him. It was the one who was there when Ross got dragged off.

"If you don't get out of here now you'll never get out of here." The girl said. "Why not?" Ross asked. "You'll be trapped. If the starvation doesn't kill you the mutated dogs, wolfs, bears and people will." The girl said. "I need to go save my friend.." Ross said. "I know," The girl said "I've seen this all happen before. Six friends come for a tour of Chernobyl, the lucky few survive," The girl said "by lucky few. I mean one or two. There's no chance of your friend surviving now. He's just been took by the government science. They're gonna kill him. If they don't kill him the Radiation will before he gets to where they are taking him." Ross took a deep breath "There's no way out though anymore.." Ross said. "Nonsense," The girl said "there's a car outside this warehouse covered up, the keys are in the engine. Go. Drive. Go back to your home wherever you live. By the sounds of it, it's the USA. Go back to your family and pretend nothing happened. Just say there was a attack in a store, causing the loss of your friends. If you breathe one word about this to anyone, then your dead meat."

Ross shook his head "I don't wanna leave Ratliff to be killed! If he dies I die!" Ross yelled. The girl sighed "Follow the ambulance quickly to where they'll take Ratliff. Save him." The girl said. "Thanks." Ross said. He went to go run away "Oh by the way thanks for scaring the living crap outta me before!" Ross said as he turned around. Only to find the girl had disappeared. "And now again.." Ross said.

He then just ran out of the warehouse. he saw a white sheet and ran over to it before taking it off, to reveal a car. It looked old, but it'll do. Ross then got into it. Like the girl said, the keys were still in it. Ross turned it on and put his foot down on the accelerator before taking off. He then found the ambulance and followed it slowly. It then stopped outside of a building.

Once everyone got out of the ambulance and took Ratliff into the building, Ross snook into the back of the ambulance. Thank god. There was a spare white suit. He then quickly slipped it on, once it was on he grabbed the gas mask that was on the little mini table and put it on.

"Lets go save him.." Ross said before getting out of the back of the ambulance.


	15. The Ending: Part 2 - Final Chapter

_People speaking Russian. _

* * *

Ross slipped on the white suit and then the gas mask that was in the back of the ambulance Ratliff was once in. "Lets go save him.." Ross said.

He made sure he was all covered up and looked like someone who worked there and not an imposter. Even though he was an imposter. All he wanted to do was get to Ratliff in time before they killed him and get him the heck out of Russia to a different hospital where they'll help Ratliff. Not the.. Government.

Ross then thought of something as he got to the door. What's he gonna do if someone talks to him? In Russian. He understands Russian language.. So he knows what they are saying. But he can't speak or pronounce it. Good one.

He just sighed. Looks like he's gonna have to speak English, and try with a Russian accent. His best Russian accent. This should be funny. But.. Had had no time to be funny. "_Hey! What are you waiting for come on!_" Man #2 shouted. Ross looked at him confused. Now or Never. Now or Never. "Are you speaking to me?" Ross asked in his best Russian accent. "Yes..." The man said "vy iz you speaking English and not Russian?" "I find it easier.." Ross replied.

The man just shook his head "Come on before zey start to vonder vere ve are." The man said ushering Ross into the building. Ross immediately went into the building. Gosh. If Ross is gonna have to pronounce some of his words with a 'Z' or 'V' he might just loose it.

"So.. Vere have zey taken zee boy?" Ross asked. That was the WORST he's ever spoken in Russian EVER. "He's iz in zee lab getting some help viv zee radiation he is contaminated with, zen ve iz going to take him to zat voom ve take evezybody zat knows somesing zey shouldn't." Man explained. Ross nodded "So are you gonna erase his memory or something?" Ross asked. The man laughed "Good von." Ross let out a little laugh, pretending he was playing along.

"Artyom, I'm going to have to ask you to take zee boy to zee room." The man said. "You talking to me?" Ross asked. The man nodded "Zat's vat it says on your name tag on your suit.." The man said hinting to it. Ross looked down to the name tag. _Artyom Kovalevsky. _Yeah he likes Ross Lynch better. He shook his head "So," He looked down at his name tag "Vladimir... Vere is zis room? And Ra- Zee boy?" He asked. This is the last time Ross try's to impersonate a Russian. Or any foreigner from the U.S.A. English person. He can do fine. Any other. Nope.

Vladimir was just about to tell Ross when there was shouting behind them. "_Vladimir! Wait up! Sorry I'm late, someone stole my suit, and I had to get a different one._" Artyom said. It was obviously Artyom. Which equals Ross Lynch. Busted. Vladimir looked at Ross "Your not Artyom.." He said. "No I am not.. I am Ross.." Ross said "Ross Lynch to be exact.." "Vat iz you doing here boy!?" Vladimir asked prodding his chest. "To get my friend out of here before he gets killed.." Ross said. "_IMPOSTER! IMPOSTER!_" Artyom shouted.

By the looks of it, it was Ross's cue to run like crazy. So he did. Looks like he'll be finding Ratliff on his own.

Ratliff slowly opened his eyes to see two of the three people who were hovered over him. He had a oxygen mask over his mouth and they slowly removed it. "A-am I clean..?" Ratliff asked, still weak. So that was a no. "No you are not," Man #1 said "but not to vorry! Ve are about to put you in a room vich vill sort out _all _of your pain." Ratliff nodded "T-thanks.." Ratliff said. "But you are going to have to valk, zee bed vill not fit in zat room." Man #3 said.

Ratliff groaned, he could barely walk as it is. But the men pulled him up off the bed to his feet and Ratliff tried to walk, but he just collapsed the men caught him though and held him up. Now the men had to help Ratliff walk to the 'special' room. Or drag him.. Either way. "_This is perfect, there's no way he'll fight back once he's in that room._" Man #1 said.

They then made their way out of the room to this 'special' room.

Ross needed to hurry, right now he found himself flying through the corridor's trying to find Ratliff whilst having security running after him and others. He checked the windows of rooms and nothing was in there. "Oh my god.. C'mon.." Ross groaned.

Ratliff just lost control in his legs and feeling, so the men ended up having to drag him across the floor. Ratliff didn't have a problem with that seen as thought he couldn't feel his legs anyway. Made everything so much better. Now all Ratliff wanted was this help or just to die. This pain was getting to much for him to bare. "Don't vorry, zee room iz just up zeez steps, into zee next corridor at the end. Zee room vill be zere." Man #1 said. Ratliff nodded as best as he could.

He then felt his legs being hit off each step the men dragged him up. They didn't seem to care.

Ross came to a little desk and tapped on the window "Hey, some men just brought in a guy from somewhere, where did they go?" Ross asked "it's urgent!" "Up zem stairs down zat corridor." The women pointed. Ross nodded before making a B line for the stairs which he soon came to, running up them.

Great. More corridors. "_One more minute and that boy should be in that room._" A Russian guy said walking past Ross. 59, 58, 57. Time is seriously ticking now and Ross needs to find Ratliff so he can get the fuck out of this joint.

56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50.

He didn't know where to go. That was until he could of sworn he saw some people dragging someone round a corner at the far end of the corridor. He then ran. "Voah.. Vere are you going?" A man asked, as Ross bumped into him. 49, 48, 47, 46, 45. "Saving someone, now move!" Ross said getting very inpatient. 44, 43, 42, 41, 40. "Vo? Vy?" The man asked.

39, 38, 37, 36, 35.

Ratliff was pretty sure he heard running behind him and Ross's voice. But he must be imagining it seen as though he misses him so much. If these guys didn't get Ratliff to this room soon, Ratliff was pretty sure he'd be joining, Ross, Laura, Riker, Rydel and Maia in the sky.

34, 33, 32, 31.

30 seconds.

"Move out of my way NOW!" Ross snapped getting fidgety. 29, 28.. Tick tock, tick tock. "MOVE!" Ross shouted pushing him out of the way running down the corridor at the speed of lightening. 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21. "Why are these corridor's so fucking long?!" Ross called out, running still.

"_This room is occupied._" Man #3 said looking through the mini little slate window to Man #1. "_Then we'll take him to the other one. Just a couple of seconds away from here._" Man #1 said. Ratliff then remembered something. He remembered realizing Ratliff is in some sort of danger. So he began to flap about trying to get out of their grip. "Stay still!" Man #1 snapped. Ratliff then got out of his grip, smashing to the floor.

Man #1 then hit Ratliff in the back "Stupid boy!" He shouted before throwing him back up to the ground, dragging him.

20, 19, 18, 17, 16.

Ross ran as fast as he could. He got round the corner and saw Ratliff being hit and then picked up, only to be dragged. "I'm coming Ratliff!" Ross shouted. Ross then began to run, only to fall and smash off the floor. Hitting his head. Which made him a little bit dizzy.

15, 14, 13, 12, 11.

Ross jumped off the floor before making a run down the corridor as fast as he could.

10

"Please.. just let me go.." Ratliff begged "I don't wanna be in danger.. I won't.. say.. anything about.. the mutants. I'll keep quiet, I promise!" He begged. He was desperate.

9

Ross got to the end of the corridor and looked down the other. There they were. He then felt someone jump on him "I got him!" Artyom shouted. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Ross shouted starting to fight him off him.

8

"Ve are almost zere." Man #3 said. They were still continuing to drag Ratliff along. Ratliff didn't have a good feeling about this, he just wanted to go home. He felt tears coming out of his eyes.

7

Ross continued to fight Artyom off him "Get off my please!" Ross pleaded "my friends about to die! I don't wanna loose him! He means to much to me!" "You are an imposter!" Artyom yelled at him.

6

"Ve are here." Man #1 said.

5

Ross then wiggled from Artyom's grip before kicking him in the chest, causing him to fall back. He then began to run down the corridor. He has to save Ratliff. He's only got 3 seconds.

Oh god. What if he doesn't make it? He has too!

4

Times running out. Something inside Ratliff just prayed like hell Ross would randomly pop out of nowhere and come save him. Even though it's impossible seen as though he is dead. Or so he thinks he is anyway.

Right now, they were searching their pockets for the keys. They found them and got the key out, ready to unlock the door.

3

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" Ross chorused running around the corridors "he has to be here!" Ross said running his hands through his hair frustratingly, as tears fell from his eyes.

He turned. There's Ratliff. "RATLIFF!" Ross shouted. Oh god.. They were about to unlock the door and through him into the room.

2

"RATLIFF!" A voice shouted. Ratliff turned his head. Ross. The smile on his face with relief. But he heard the key go in the door and unlock, which turned. Ratliff's face just dropped as he heard the door open.

Ross just shook his head as he went to go run down the corridor. But it was like everything was in slow motion.

1

The two men then grabbed Ratliff before throwing him into the room on the floor.

0

Man #1 shut the door and locked it, so nobody could get in or out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ross shouted running down the corridor.

Ratliff got threw in and he hit the floor like a tun of bricks. He just stayed on the floor. He couldn't be bothered getting up, he'd literally lost all the energy in his body from all this. That was until he heard the door shut. And lock. That's when Ratliff realized. There was no way in hell he was getting out of here.

Because of him seeing the mutants, they're not gonna let him go. But.. What about Ross? What are they gonna do to him? Ratliff would die if anything happened to him all because Ross has just basically risked his life for him.

He then looked around the room. The little rectangular window on the door was still open, the slate was on the other side that covered it. It was basically the only thing letting in light into the room. The rest of the room was black. Ratliff started to breathe heavily. Not because he was running out of breath because of the radiation. Nope.

Fear.

Some odd reason, fear was taking over him. He felt like crying he didn't know what the heck was gonna happen to him. He felt like he was in the gas chambers that use to be about in Germany and Poland in the 1940's when World War 2 was going on.

Uh-oh.

What if it is a gas chamber? Oh fuck. Ratliff went up to the door and started banging on it with all the strength he had. "Please let me out of here! I promise I won't breathe a word about the mutants! I promise!" Ratliff pleaded.

He then just stepped back from the door. He heard a noise come from the room. Not like anything ordinary that you'd normally hear in an empty dark room. It was a growl.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Ratliff chorused. He knew what it was. It was a mutant. It was official now.

Ratliff was going to die.

Ross ran up to the door "You get him the fuck out of there now!" Ross yelled grabbing one of the men by the collar of their white suits. "Its too late now.." Man '#1 shouted.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Ratliff cried out in pain. Ross turned around to the door and looked in the little rectangular window to see if he could see Ratliff. His heart broke as soon as he saw him. He was layed there on the floor dead. Ross just punched the door. He looked down to the key hole. The keys were still in.

Ross reached down to them but one of the men grabbed him "No! Don't you dare go in zere! Or ve vill make sure you die too!" Man #3 said. Ross just sighed before he broke down into tears.

First Maia, then Rydel or Riker, then he had to shoot Laura.. And now Ratliff. Ross didn't see the point in living anymore if they were dead. But he couldn't put what was left of his family and other friends in America through Ross's death.

Ross pulled his arms out of the mans grip "I.. I wanna go home.." Ross said as he wiped his eyes. The two Russian men nodded "You can. On von condition." Man #1 said. "Yes, I won't tell anybody about the mutants in Chernobyl. Got it." Ross said. "Not zat," Man #1 said "you let us erase your memory before you go." "W-what? No!" Ross said shaking his head "I don't wanna forget everyone!" "No no! Only your memory of being in Chernobyl, the mutants and your friends deaths." Man #1. "That vay you vill still remember your friends, but think they died of a natural cause or somesing else," Man #3 said "you'll remember everysing else but zem sings. Ve don't sink you'd vant to remember ziss trip anyvay." Ross nodded. "Come viv us."

Ross followed them into a room. "Lay down on zee bed." Man #1 said. Ross layed down on it. "Who are zee people who died out of your friends?" The man asked. "Er.. Maia Mitchel, Laura Marano, Ellington Ratliff who you just killed.. and my brother and sister Rydel and Riker Lynch." Ross told him. "Is zere anyvon ve can get in touch viv to get you back to zee United States?" Man #3 asked. "Rocky Lynch, my other brother," Ross said "along with my Mom and Dad Stormie and Mark. If you give me a piece of paper, I'll write down their numbers for you." Man #1 passed him a piece of paper and a pen, where Ross wrote them down. "We'll tell you your friends death in near enough zee same vay they died. But viv a little difference." Man #1 said.

Ross then told them how Maia died and Laura did. But he didn't know how Rydel and Riker did.. So he left them both out and told him he didn't know. They just said okay. "Get veady."

Ross then layed back down letting tears fall from his eyes. It's not that Ross wants to remember his friends death, its just..He'll never learn the truth. Or know it. Even though he once did. Slowly Ross's eye lids got heavier as they injected him with something. Soon.. He was out cold.

Ross immediately opened his eyes. He was staring at a white ceiling. The room felt like it was spinning. He sat up in the bed he was in and realized he was in what looked like to be a hospital. In all honesty.. He doesn't know how the heck he got here. Or what the heck happened. All he knows is that it must've hurt because his head is killing him.

The last thing he remembers is the night out he had with Laura, Ratliff, Riker, Rydel and Maia having a good time drinking. Something tells Ross he done something he shouldn't of. His face stung. A nurse then walked into the room "Ahh! You are finally avake!" She said, obviously Russian. Duh! He was still in Russia. "Y-yeah.. What happened to me?" Ross asked "my head hurts. Where's Riker, Laura, Rydel, Ratliff and Maia?" She sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed "Zese two men found you," The nurse said "you vere stabbed in zee middle of a street vilst viv your friends and brother and sister.. Along viv all zee scratches and bruises on your face. You vere attacked by a mob of Russian mafia for some odd reason. Zat's vat zee two men told me."

Ross nodded "What about Riker, Laura, Ratliff, Rydel and Maia?" Ross asked "are they out there waiting for me?" The nurse shook her head "Unfortunately your friends got caught up in ziss riot also," The nurse said "but.. Zey didn't live." Ross just felt his world tumble down ontop of him. He felt like crying. His bestfriends, Laura and Ratliff, were dead. Maia was dead. And his two oldest siblings were dead. Riker and Rydel. How the heck was he supposed to tell his Mom, Dad and Rocky this.

"H-how did they die?" Ross asked as his voice cracked. "Apparently zee two men asked about," The nurse said looking down at the clip board "Maia died because she got dragged off by zem and all that could be heard vas her cries of pain. But zen it stopped. She vas dead. Rydel died because she vas trying to vun avay and unfortunately zey caught her and just killed her instantly. Riker's vas zee same, except he kinda got dragged off avay and made Laura and Ratliff watch as zey killed him," Ross couldn't take much more of this, he knew he asked to hear but this was dreadful "Laura died because she got shot in zee head. And Ellington - or Ratliff- Not sure on zat one. He got beaten to death.."

Ross sighed and shut his eyes as tears fell. Something told him that wasn't the entire truth. But.. If it wasn't he didn't wanna hear it. This was bad enough. "S-so.. Who's fault is all this?" Ross asked. "Novon's, zese mafia people alvays got avound beating and shooting people every so often." She said. Ross nodded. "Do you remember any of ziss?" The nurse asked. Ross shook his head. "Zat's natural, you did seem like you hit your head pretty hard. But anyway you've been out for a couple of days, and you have a visitor." She said before leaving the room.

The door then re-opened a couple seconds later. There was Rocky. He walked over to the bed "I'm so sorry Ross.." Rocky said, sounding like he'd been crying. "I-it's not your fault." Ross said sadly. Rocky nodded. "Remember that bad feeling you got about me coming over here before I left?" Ross asked. "Y-yeah." Rocky said. "You were right about it.." Ross said as his voice cracked. Rocky stroked his hair "I think we should go home now Ross." Rocky said.

Ross nodded. He couldn't agree more. He came on this trip expecting to have a good time. Not to get his three friends and brother and sister killed by the Russian mafia. Something inside of him kept on telling him there was more too it then this though. He just ignored it. Something he shouldn't really do.

"Time we go home and bury Riker, Rydel, Laura, Ratliff and Maia.." Rocky said. Ross nodded "Yeah.. We should." Ross said. He then just began to cry.

Right now Rocky and Ross were on there way to the airport in Russia where they were. It was a couple of hours away. On the journey everything was just quiet and awkward. "S-so what else did you do while you were here?" Rocky asked. "Most we got out of it was a pillow fight between the six of us." Ross said. "Who won?" Rocky asked. "I lost. Everyone turned against me and began to beat the living crap out of me while Maia recorded it on my camera." Ross said. "Oh cool. Sounds like something everyone would do." Rocky said.

Ross then reached into his ruck sack and brought out the camera before playing the video. He smiled. Maia even caught the moment where Riker had fell on Laura on the couch after smacking her left right and center with the pillow. He laughed at it. The Rydel and Ratliff moments. Then Ross just randomly smacking everyone seen as though he was on his own as Maia was recording. Then Ross fell back onto the couch, Laura, Ratliff, Riker and Rydel then began to smack the day lights out of Ross with the pillows.

All the memories came back from when he was younger with Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Laura. Then when he met Maia when he was 10. Memories from all them times. He got teary eyed. Why couldn't Ross of been the one to of died with the Russian Mafia NOT them. HIM.

He sighed. "Whoa!" Rocky said. "What is it?" Ross asked. "Look out your window it's some deserted town." Rocky said. Ross looked out of the window. He saw a deserted town with apartment blocks, a warehouse, an old car park and a Nuclear Power Station. "That's Chernobyl Rocky.." Ross said. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that disaster," Rocky said "shame what happened." Ross nodded "It is." He said.

Ross sighed once more before looking out the window. Seen as though it was getting in dark, the sun was going down. He looked into the deserted town of Chernobyl. It was dead. Exactly how Ross was feeling on the inside. Rocky made a turn where they were literally driving next to it. But there were other cars so they weren't alone. Ross looked, by the apartment building. He saw a body layed on the floor. It looked like Maia! He shook his head. He's just seeing things. But then he looked into the warehouse. He saw no- LAURA. No. No. Ross shook his head. _I'm just missing them so much. _Ross thought.

All of a sudden Ross thought he saw something. A human walking about dressing in black, white face, bald. Walking around. Like a mutant off one of those video games he always use to play with Ryland and Rocky sometimes. He shook his head and looked infront of the car.

Then it hit him. Everything came flooding back to his brain. From when he, Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Laura and Maia went to Chernobyl with Uri. Uri got killed. Ross's leg got chewed to pieces almost. Riker, Ratliff, Rydel and Laura went looking for a wire. The car got tipped. Maia got killed by a mutant. Ross got stabbed. Everything went black. Ross woke up. Found Ratliff and Laura. Ratliff was passed out cold on the floor. Laura was in pain. Ross put Laura out of her misery and pain by shooting her in the head. Ratliff got took away by the Russian Federation Government. Ross tried to save him. Ross was too late. Ratliff died. The two men told Ross the only way he could go back to America and live was if they erased his memory. Ross got his memory erased. Now.. It came back.

Ross remembered everything what happened.

The End.

* * *

**Mwahahahhahahahha! What a way to end it x"D Haha! X"D ON A CLIFFHANGER. Haha. **

**Anyway, this is the end of another beautiful proud story of mine T_T **

**Thank you for everyone who read and stuck by this story in it's twists, turned, ups, downs and plot twists. You are ALL amazing! :D **

**But this gives me time to focus on my other stories now! :D **

**There will be NO sequel of this unfortunately!**

**THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. FOR ANY STORY X"D **

**I hope you ALL get the chance to watch the film "Chernobyl Diaries" at some point! (the film this story was based off) even though this isn't how the film ended. :) Everyone dies in the film. But I figured I'd let at least ONE person live x"D haha. Originally it was supposed to be Ratliff. But I thought.. PLOT TWIST. Haha.**

**Thank you all so much! :D **

**~ Paige/XFeelXTheXLoveX**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: R5IsMyPassion**


End file.
